


25 Day's of Mitchsen

by Aelishe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelishe/pseuds/Aelishe
Summary: 25 Mitchsen Christmas themed oneshots that range from them kissing under the mistletoe, exchanging presents, and celebrating with their families. All coming to an end on Christmas day.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca hummed to herself as she moved around the house getting ready for the Christmas party the Bella’s were having. It was going to be all of the acapella groups on campus plus a few old friends who were visiting for the weekend. Beca had never been into Christmas, this year however Beca found she was looking forward to spending it with her Bella family. Beca stepped up on the ladder and hung the last sprig of mistletoe smiling to herself as she went off to get everything else ready.

Later on as the music was playing and the aca-people of Barden were dancing Beca was leant up against kitchen counter watching her friends with a smile on her face.

‘Becaw!’ Beca rolled her eyes and turned to Jesse.

‘Yes Jesse?’

‘Come and give me a kiss under the mistletoe!’ Jesse exclaimed and Beca glared at him.

‘No thanks, I’m fine just here’ Beca responded, Jesse moved and grabbed Beca’s arm, pulling her towards a door frame with mistletoe hanging off of it.

‘Jesse, I said no’ Beca struggled against his grip as he continued to pull a smile on his face like it was a joke.

‘Come on Beca it won’t be that bad!’ He stopped but before he could even do anything a blonde blur swooped in and Beca’s lips were suddenly busy. Beca’s eyes widened as   
Aubrey kissed her but then slowly shut as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. They pulled back as Jesse cleared his throat and the two turned to him like they had forgotten he was there.

‘Never pull Beca like that again Jesse, she had said no, and no means no’ the blonde snapped.

‘Who do you think you are? She could have enjoyed it for all you know.’

‘I’m her girlfriend thank you very much that’s how I know.’ Aubrey stated and pulled the brunette with her. Beca smiled up at her blonde girlfriend and linked their hands together, happy that she had turned up just in time.

‘You know, you could of told me you planned to out us today’ Beca winked and then pulled the blonde back in for a kiss.


	2. Baking and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 25 Days of Mitchsen

Aubrey arrived at the Bella house, she had decided to visit for the weekend before they all went home for Christmas. They were family just as much as her real family and she had been looking forward to coming for a visit to see them all. She stepped through the front door and kicked her shoes off, hanging up her coat. She walked through the hall to the living room but didn’t find anyone there. She heard Christmas music coming from the kitchen and walked through to there, none of the girls seemed to be in. 

She arrived at the kitchen to see something she never thought she would. Beca was stood wearing an apron that looked to be an elf’s body that cut off at the neck where Beca’s head sat to make it look like she was the elf. She was singing along to what sounded like a playlist of mixed Christmas songs. She was cutting out some gingerbread by the looks of it, a gingerbread house sat to the left of her.

‘You look like you’ve been busy’ Aubrey stated, Beca’s head shot up and she smiled widely at the blonde. The blonde was blown away by the sheer happiness on the small brunette’s face.

‘Hey Bree’ the brunette answered, she didn’t even seem to care that she had been caught doing Christmas stuff without being forced.

‘I didn’t think you’d be so into Christmas’ Aubrey sat down on a chair at the island where Beca was work. Beca just continued to bake whilst happily talking to the blonde.

‘I actually love Christmas, having the family all together. Yeah my family isn’t great but it’s the one time of the year where I can go to my father’s and we will all be happy and talking to each other. Or I can go to my mom’s and see my aunt and uncles and know that we will just have a fun time playing games and laughing with each other. This year I get to spend it with the girls before they all go home and I just wanted to bring in a little of my traditions before they all head off.’ Beca explained as she grinned at the blonde, she put the cookies into bake before starting to clean up the mess she had made. She just had some sugar cookies to bake and ice now and then she’d be ready to decorate the house for the weekend.

Aubrey smiled and watched as Beca cleaned up and then started to make sugar cookies. She continued to sing softly under her breath but wasn’t singing like she was earlier. The blonde sighed softly and then sang along with the brunette who looked across at her and the started to sing a little louder.

They continued to sing happily as Beca baked, Aubrey couldn’t help but watch the woman, she would give a little dance every now and then. Beca pulled the gingerbread cookies out and placed the sugar cookies in to cook. She glanced up to where Aubrey was still happily sitting, the blonde blushed as she saw Beca looking at her. 

‘Would you like to decorate these with me? I used to do it with my mom every year, so it will be nice to do it with someone’ Beca hoped Aubrey would say yes. The blonde grinned and then stood up and went around to Beca who smiled happily. 

‘So when did you start this tradition?’

‘Well it started when I was four, I used to help my mom decorate them after she cooked, then as I got older it became this thing that we would do every year and we would bake a house and the men and then different cookies. We’d spend a whole day just baking and decorating them. I just wanted to feel like home this Christmas seen as my dad’s gone on holiday with the step family and my mom’s gone to visit my grandparents.’

‘Wait so you are on your own for Christmas?’ Aubrey asked as her head shot to look at Beca.

‘Well not alone really, the girls will be here for a little longer and then they go home so it’s just a couple of weeks on my own’

‘So that’s a yes for being on your own for Christmas then’ Aubrey states and Beca sighs and then looks at her with a small smile and a shrug.

‘I suppose so yeah’

Aubrey hurt for the younger woman, she could see it was affecting the brunette but she was trying not to show it. Aubrey shook her head.

‘No, you are not going to spend Christmas on your own! You are going to spend it with me instead’

‘Aubrey, you don’t need to do that, you can go home, I’ll be fine on my own’ Beca tried to reassure.

Aubrey stopped her decorating and turned fully to Beca, she grabbed the girls wrists and pulled the brunette to face her. She cupped the woman’s face and looked her right in the eye.

‘I want you to spend Christmas with me, please Beca, I can’t stand the thought of you being on your own’ Beca couldn’t believe it, she’d had a crush on Aubrey since she’d first seen the woman, but she had thought Aubrey didn’t even like her.

‘I thought you didn’t even like me Aubrey’ Beca muttered. Aubrey just rolled her eyes and pulled the brunette in, kissing the brunette softly. Beca was incredibly surprised but quickly relaxed into the kiss as she carefully wrapped her arm around Aubrey’s waist. They continued to kiss for a bit until the timer went off and interrupted them. Beca pulled away and grabbed the cookies out of the oven before turning back to Aubrey.

‘So that means what exactly?’ Beca questioned as Aubrey wrapped her arms around the brunette. Aubrey smiled as Beca wrapped her arms around the blonde.

‘That means, that I more than like you Beca and your about to spend Christmas with your girlfriend’ Aubrey answered and Beca beamed up at her as she leant up on her tip toes for a kiss.

‘Best Christmas ever!’ Beca exclaimed before they went back to decorating the cookies. The rest of the girls all turned up to see the two singing and dancing around as they cleaned up the kitchen, decorated ginger bread men and house as well, sugar cookies plated and all stood proudly on the counter.

‘What you gals been up to?’ Fat Amy shouted over the music.

‘Well baking obviously’ Beca stated as she turned to the girls smile in place.

‘Wait you guys made all of this?’ Chloe asked.

‘Well Beca did I just helped with the decorating’ Aubrey answered as she also turned to the girls.

‘Awesome lots of cookies for us to eat’ Cynthia-Rose said as she walked over and picked up one of the sugar cookies, after that all of the girls went over to pick out a cookie each to eat, all giving their approval and thanks to a happy Beca.

‘So Becs what are you up to for Christmas anyways?’ Chloe asked, she hadn’t heard the girl talk about her Christmas plans. Beca looked to Aubrey who nodded.

‘Well I’m spending Christmas with my girlfriend this year’ Beca smiled wider as she answered.

‘Oh that’s cool… Wait, what girlfriend?’ Stacie’s eyes shot to Beca.

Beca glanced to Aubrey who was looking at Beca with an amused look as she took in the girls shock. Chloe caught the glance and gasped.

‘No way! No damn way!’ Chloe exclaimed and then ran to the two girls and hugged them. Soon the rest of the girls clued in on what was happening and ran to hug the girls. The two women laughed as they hugged their friends back and then explained what had happened while they had been out. All of the girls were happy with the change and so spent the night with the two happy women, drinking and eating cookies. 

Beca couldn’t have asked for a better start to her Christmas.


	3. Cravings for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of 25 Days of Mitchsen

Beca sighed as she walked into the house, she placed her shoes on the shoe rack and then hung her coat up before walking to the living room where she presumed her wife would be. She had now officially broken up for Christmas vacation and she couldn’t wait to spend Christmas with her wife. She walked in to see Aubrey sat on the sofa watching a Christmas movie, a box of chocolates sat next to her.

‘Hey beautiful’ Beca called as she walked into the room and Aubrey turned to face her smiling happily at her wife arriving.

‘Hey gorgeous, how was work?’ The blonde asked as the brunette settled down next to her.

‘Work was fine thanks, busy as usual, everyone’s excited for Christmas and the album to drop’ Beca answered and leant in to kiss her wife hello, she then pulled away placing her hand on her wife’s stomach and leant down, placing a soft kiss to the bump that was there.

‘I can’t forget to say hello to you now can I baby’ Beca whispered. Aubrey smiled as she ran a hand through the brunette hair of her wife. Watching as Beca had a small conversation with the baby that she was carrying.

‘Were you a good mini bean today?’ Beca asked as she lay her ear to the bump and hummed.

‘Really? Wow you were a busy bean, but you barely kicked mommy huh? Well that’s good’ Beca spoke and smiled as she felt the baby move beneath her. She then sat up to look at her wife who was beaming at her.

‘I cannot wait for next Christmas when we have mini bean here with us’

‘I can’t wait for mini bean to join us full stop, for them to meet all of their aunts and uncles, next year most of the girls are moving here to join us’

‘Only because you offered them all amazing jobs with your company, nothing like working with a friend Becs’

‘Well if you want the best team and you know where to get them then you hire them, I’ve already been their captain before, so being their boss shouldn’t be too hard’ Beca winked at the blonde who chuckled.

They cuddled up together to watch a Christmas movie and Beca slowly started to drop off into a doze.

‘Becs?’

‘Hmm yeah baby?’ Beca replied as she blinked her eyes back open.

‘Could you get me some gingerbread cookies please?’ Beca smiled and nodded before getting up and moving to the kitchen, only to find that there weren’t any gingerbread cookies left.

‘Hey beautiful? Where are they?’ Beca called through to the blonde.

‘Erm… well I may have eaten the ones you baked the other day, sorry’ Aubrey walked into the kitchen with a sad face.

‘Aw baby no worries you know I like to bake, I’ll just make some more, are you okay waiting for them to be ready?’ Beca asked and the blonde nodded enthusiastically. Fresh cookies couldn’t have been better. Beca smiled and then quickly got to work as the blonde went in to continue to watch the film.

‘Hey Beca?’ Aubrey called a few minutes later. 

‘Yeah gorgeous?’

‘Could I have a hot chocolate with the cookies?’

‘Of course’

‘With marshmallows and whipped cream?’

‘Anything you want sweetie’ Beca responded with a smile and got the cups and stuff ready to make Aubrey the hot chocolate to go with the cookies.

Beca placed three fresh cookies on one plate to cool off separately and then placed the others to cool ready for decorating another time. Beca then made the hot chocolate and by the time that was ready the cookies were cool enough to be eaten. Beca put it all on a trey and took it in to her waiting wife. Aubrey brightened as she saw Beca come in with her requests. Placing everything down onto the table Beca sat back down onto the sofa and was happy to let Aubrey dig in as she drank her own hot chocolate. 

Aubrey sat back after she’d had her fill and looked to see Beca asleep cuddled up into the corner of the sofa. She smiled to herself, her wife had been amazing to her over the last few months, literally nothing was too big when requested by Aubrey. Beca had even surprised Aubrey with decorating the house in time for Christmas. She’d put stockings on the fire place that had been personalised and there was even a small one which had ‘little bean’ sewn into it. 

The tree was set up in the corner with presents underneath it from their friends and family, she’d even sprayed fake snow on to the windows. Aubrey had come home from a shopping trip with Chloe to see that Beca had completely set up the house, she hadn’t wanted Aubrey to stress or worry about having to do it with the baby and all, so had taken it upon herself to sort that all out.

Then Beca will sit and watch movies with Aubrey as soon as she requests it, anything Aubrey wants to eat Beca will get it or make it for her. No matter what Aubrey requested Beca would do it without any complaint.

Aubrey leant forward and ran a hand down Beca’s cheek, the brunette let out a little murmur before leaning into the touch. Aubrey chuckled at her wife she ran her thumb over her cheek.

‘Beca? Sweetie?’ Aubrey watched as Beca slowly came back from her nap and gave her a lazy smile.

‘Hmm, okay baby?’ Beca asked, she obviously thought Aubrey wanted her to get something for her.

‘Yes, I just want to go up to bed and cuddle for a bit’ Aubrey whispered and Beca gave her a sleepy grin.

‘Of course baby let’s go, I want to cuddle with my family’ Beca got up and then helped Aubrey up, they turned everything off and went upstairs, they both got ready for bed and the cuddled down together, Aubrey shuffled to back to Beca as the brunette wrapped her arm around her wife and rubbed the baby bump with her hand, smiling to herself as she felt baby Mitchell kicking her hand. All three of them happily fell asleep cuddled together.


	4. Christmas Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of 25 Day's of Mitchsen

Aubrey smiled as she walked around the Christmas party, she could see the other Bella’s all enjoying themselves, some were dancing, some were playing drink games and then others were all just sat talking. Aubrey’s eyes drifted to Beca who was sat next to Chloe both of the young women laughing at some, Aubrey’s not sure what exactly. 

The blonde started to talk through the crowd to get to the sofa the two were sat on. She wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend and her best friend. She had been dating Beca now for about three months and it had been an amazing three months. They hadn’t said the L word yet but Aubrey was pretty certain she was in love with Beca and the small brunette felt the same way about her. 

She was almost at the sofa when she felt someone grab her, she turned to see Jesse dressed in a Santa hat, she rolled her eyes. The two hadn’t seen eye to eye since Beca had chosen to be with Aubrey and not the boy stood in front of her. Everyone knew that Beca was gay except for Jesse apparently. So it had become a regular thing for Jesse to mouth off to either Beca or Aubrey.

‘What do you want Jesse?’ 

‘I want you to let Beca go so I can have a chance with’ Jesse said and Aubrey realised he was a little drunk.

‘Jesse, how many times do we have to tell you? Beca is gay, she is never going to be with you, you never had a chance’ Aubrey stated getting frustrated with this routine.

‘Yeah but if you weren’t in her life then maybe she wouldn’t be and she’d give me a shot’ Jesse pushed and Aubrey rolled eyes.

‘You know what Jesse I’ve had enough of this, get out of this party, stay away from me and Beca, you two are never going to happen and you need to get over it’ Aubrey glared at him and then moved to walk away. Jesse grabbed her arm and yanked her back. As Aubrey jolted back she slipped on what must have been a spilt drink, Jesse let go of her arm as Aubrey fell back. She landed on her back and cracked her head off the floor. 

Beca and Chloe had been watching what was going on between the two and as soon as Jesse had grabbed Aubrey’s arm they had sprung up from their seats. Chloe rushed to Aubrey who moved to sit up slowly. Whereas Beca spun Jesse around and punched him catching him on the cheek, he stumbled back then Beca pulled him down by the ear to her height.

‘If you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend, talk to my girlfriend or look at my girlfriend in the wrong away again you will regret it, now get out the house Jesse you aren’t welcome here, don’t come near me ever again’ Beca growled and then shoved him, looking to Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose to get him out of the house. They both nodded and grabbed either side of the boy and escorted him away from the party. Beca then moved to Aubrey who Chloe had managed to get to the sofa.

‘Are you okay gorgeous?’ Beca asked as she knelt down in front of the blonde.

‘Yeah I’m okay I just hit my head a little’ Aubrey gave Beca a soft smile.

‘Do you want anything? A drink? Something to eat?’ Beca quickly asked as she worriedly looked over the blonde.

‘Could I have some water please?’ Beca nodded and then ran to go and get the requested drink. She got back to Aubrey and handed it to her, the blonde smiled at her and the drank the drink.

They stayed there for a little longer but once everyone had decided to head off Beca took Aubrey up to their room. Beca had literally been anything and everything for Aubrey ever since the fall and Aubrey couldn’t help but find it cute how the girl was looking after her. Once they were sorted for bed Beca cuddled down and pulled Aubrey to her.

‘I can’t believe you punched him’ Aubrey muttered.

‘He shouldn’t have grabbed you’

‘You punched him’

‘Yup because he grabbed you’

‘Thank you for sorting him out baby’

‘Aubrey I would literally do anything for you’ Beca explained as she pulled the blonde tighter to her.

‘Beca the last few months have been amazing, I can’t wait to spend our first Christmas together, we decorated the house together and had so much fun, we’ve baked together and sang Christmas songs, we’ve partied with the girls but my favourite part of all of that has been spending the time with you I have, I know there something we haven’t said to each other yet, but I think I’m finally ready to say it, because I honestly feel ready to say it’ 

Beca raised herself so that they could speak face to face, she stayed quiet as she waited for the blonde to say what she needed to say. Aubrey cupped Beca’s cheek and smiled at her lovingly.

‘Beca, I am in love with you, I don’t want to be around anyone else the way I constantly want to be around you and the last three months have been amazing’ 

Beca’s hand met the one cupping her cheek and she smiled tearfully at the blonde.

‘I have so fallen in love with you to Aubrey, I don’t want to spend Christmas with anyone else and I would honestly do anything and everything I possibly could to make you happy’ Beca whispered and the blonde beamed pulling Beca in for a soft kiss.

‘You make me extremely happy Beca, no one has ever made me this happy’ Aubrey told the brunette after they had pulled away. Beca pulled Aubrey back to her as the continued to kiss, the blonde wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck as the brunette pushed them to lie down. 

‘Merry Christmas to me’ Beca whispered against the blonde’s lips and they chuckled together before continuing to kiss.


	5. Their third year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Of 25 Day's of Mitchsen

Aubrey had been struggling to find Beca a present this year. This was their third Christmas together and their second in their own home. She had asked the brunette for ideas but only received back that the small woman didn’t really want or need anything as she had everything she wanted already, yes Aubrey had swooned at that, get over it.

The blonde sighed as she walked around trying to get ideas for her girlfriend. She walked past a pet shop and stopped and turned to face the shop. She remember something Beca had told her about from when she was younger.

Flashback

Aubrey was sat with Beca as they recounted Christmas celebrations from years ago.

‘I remember the one year I just constantly asked for a dog, it was the only thing on my list and I was convinced that I would get one. I’ve always wanted to have a dog, I went downstairs all excited expecting to see a dog when I entered the room, instead there was just a small pile of presents. I unwrapped them, think that maybe my parents were going to bring it in after I’d finished with them. I remembering unwrapping a stuffed dog as the last present, I turned to my mom who was smiling at me, she asked me if I liked my dog and I realised I wasn’t going to get a real one. I put a big smile on my face and nodded’ Beca told Aubrey.

‘Oh Beca, I’m sure you were very disappointed’

‘I was, don’t get me wrong I loved all my presents, however I’d only wanted a dog and I never got it. I still want one at some point I’ll just have to wait’ Beca admitted.  
Present

Aubrey smiled and walked away from the pet store, she knew of a rescue centre not too far away, she hoped she would maybe find the perfect dog there.

Aubrey walked around the different dogs, so many of them were just adorable and she couldn’t understand how they had been mistreated or abandoned.

Aubrey stopped in front of one which said it was a male dog only a year old, he’d been abandoned outside the front of the centre. He was a social dog but very quiet, he needed a friendly family with no other pets. Aubrey looked into his enclosure to see him asleep on his side tongue rolled out the side of his mouth, one of his paws flicking every now and then as he dreamed. Aubrey couldn’t help but chuckle at the dog version of Beca in front of her.

She looked at the name and grinned at how perfect it was, ‘Billie’ was written in black letters, Beca’s favourite song was Billie Jean.

‘He is a bit shy, he doesn’t normally come to people who call him’ One of the women at the shelter said. Aubrey nodded and then crouched down so if he did come when she called him she’d be at the right height.

‘How long has he been here?’ The blonde asked.

‘About two months, his very friendly, just shy and quiet around new people’ the woman explained again Aubrey nodded.

‘Billie’ She called, the dogs ear twitched and his eyes opened to look at the blonde. He moved to sit up and his head went to the side as if asking if the blonde had called him.

‘Hey Billie’ Aubrey spoke softly a smile on her face. Both of Billie’s ears pricked up, tail wagging slightly.

‘You going to come over? Come on sweetie’ Aubrey coaxed. Billie slid on to all fours and then padded to the blonde. Sniffing her fingers through the bars and then rubbing his head on them, his tail happily wagging up a storm.

‘Well I’ll be damned’ The woman behind her murmurs.

‘I’ll take him’ is all Aubrey responds with as she focuses on scratching Billie’s fur through the bars.

\- B&A - 

The next couple of weeks Aubrey organised secret house visits for the people to check out her house and for Billie to get to know his new home. She then went out and bought of the dog necessities she thought Billie would need. Finally she found herself excited for Christmas.

\- B&A -

Christmas morning Beca woke up in bed alone. She rolled out of it and trudged into the kitchen to see Aubrey cooking breakfast. They ate quietly both having to wake up a bit, coffee and pancakes were essential for today.

They then moved into their living room to open the presents they had received from their family and friends. Aubrey couldn’t help but feel excited about Beca receiving her present, she was practically vibrating in her seat wishing that the presents were already unwrapped. They both finished and Aubrey just couldn’t wait any longer, plus if she did she’d pretty sure Billie would give the game away.

‘Can I give you my present now?’ Aubrey asked as she shuffled excitedly. 

‘Of course baby’

‘Okay well close your eyes, no peaking and I’ll go and get it’ Beca smiled and closed her eyes tightly.

Aubrey ran off to her office and opened the door. Billie was lay on his new bed, he walked to her obediently and then sat down in front of her. He had a brand new collar on him with a lead attached, a bow tied to his collar. Aubrey turned in the doorway so that Billie was poking his head into the living room. She could tell that he saw Beca on the sofa as his tail started to wag and he pulled a little on the leash.

‘Okay gorgeous open your eyes’

Beca blinked her eyes open and then turned towards where Aubrey was stood, her mouth dropped as she saw the dog that was next to her girlfriend.

‘Oh my god!’

‘His names Billie’ She said as she released the lead.

‘Come here Billie!’ Beca called and straight away the dog flew to her, like he just knew her already, like he could sense that she was meant to be his owner. The dogs tail wagged quickly and jumped up licking Beca’s hands and face.

‘Is he mine?’ Beca asked tearfully.

‘All yours baby’ Aubrey smiled brightly at the pure happiness on Beca’s face.

‘Thank you so much beautiful’ Beca stood and kissed the blonde before dropping to the floor to play with Billie. 

‘Can we go for a walk with him?’ Beca asked excitedly.

‘Of course sweetie, let’s get our coats on and we will grab him a toy and we will head off’

They were quickly ready, Billie not even leaving Beca’s side once. Beca grabbed his lead and then they made their way out of the house to one of their favourite parks. Beca smiled happily as she heard the scampering of a happily next to her. She took Aubrey’s hand as they walked to the park, she knew which spot she was going to. They pulled up to their tree and Beca dropped Billie’s toy down in front of him as they stopped. Once Billie was distracted Beca turned to Aubrey and smiled.

‘I love him, thank you so much baby’ Beca said and placed a soft kiss onto Aubrey’s lips.

‘I’m so happy you love him Beca’ Aubrey responded and Beca just beamed at the blonde as she firmly held her hand.

‘No I need to give you your present’ Beca whispered and the blonde finally realised she was yet to get her present from Beca.

‘Aubrey I told you there wasn’t anything I want for Christmas because I had everything I’d ever wanted, the fact you have just gotten me a dog has made that even more true. However there is something that I would absolutely adore, I love you with my whole heart, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have children with you and raise Billie with you’ Beca sent a wink Aubrey’s way, the blonde gave a watery chuckle.

‘So Aubrey Posen would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?’ Beca asked and the blonde tearfully nodded.

‘Yes, of course I will’ Beca pulled her in for a passionate kiss and then placed the ring onto Aubrey’s finger. They both smiled happily at each other and then they continued to walk around the park with Billie and his toy.


	6. Work's Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of 25 Day's of Mitchsen, Aubrey's Christmas work party, Beca get's a little jealous, but lots of love in the end.

Beca sighed softly to herself as she took as she drank the last of her drink, she had been holding it since she arrived so she figured she may as well finish it. She was dressed in a small red dress, the one Aubrey had bought for her. She had her hair down and curled as it was the blonde’s favourite look on her.

The small brunette looked around the room slowly trying to find her girlfriend of a year. They were currently at Aubrey’s Christmas work party, everyone was talking and laughing, some were drunker then others, a few were dancing a little to the music. Aubrey had gone off to find a drink but was yet to come back from her ventures.

Beca decided to see whether she could find the woman before she died of boredom. She rounded the corner to where the bar is and suddenly stopped at what she saw before her. Aubrey was leant against one of the tables drink in her hand and a fond smile on her face as the guy in front of her chatted away. He had, what Beca presumed to be, a charming smile on his face. Aubrey let out a laugh and lightly slapped her co-worker on the arm playfully as he chuckled with her.

Beca gritted her teeth and decided to just go to the bar and get herself a drink. It seems Aubrey had forgotten to get her one. Once she had her drink in hand Beca decided it was probably best to walk away from Aubrey and the guy before she caused a scene, Aubrey would never forgive her if she did.

Beca retreated back to her original space to continue observing the crowd. Before long most people were at least tipsy, if not drunk. Beca looked at her watch, it was at least an hour since Aubrey had gone off to get drinks and she still hadn’t returned. One of Aubrey’s colleagues walked up to her.

‘Hey you must be Beca, Aubrey has told me a lot about you, I’m Lisa’ Beca smiled at the brunette, she reminded her a little of Chloe.

‘Yup I’m Beca’

‘So where is Aubrey?’ Lisa asked looking round for the blonde like it was a game of peek-a-boo.

‘She’s talking to someone in the other room’ Beca muttered, looking down into her cup.

‘Oh, she’s still talking to Josh? I’m not surprised, those two get on really well’ Lisa told her as if she had completely forgotten she was talking to Aubrey’s girlfriend.

‘That’s just awesome’ Beca forced a smile as her eyes flicked to the room Aubrey was still in.

‘Yeah, they spend a lot of time together in the office so it’s good that they get on so well.’

‘You know what? I think it’s time for me to go and get a drink, please excuse me’ Beca pushed away from her spot and walked into the room to see Aubrey and Josh had moved to sit down, still happily talking to each other. 

The blonde glanced around and locked eyes with Beca, her face brightening on seeing the brunette and then frowning at the look on Beca’s face. She gestured one minute to Josh and then moved towards Beca.

‘Hey sweetie you okay?’

‘Yeah I’m fine’ Beca mumbled as she looked at the drinks.

‘Beca?’

‘Glad that you could finally remember I was here’ Beca snapped back. Aubrey’s eyes widened in shock as she looked at her girlfriend.

‘What on earth do you mean?’

‘You left to get a drink for us, an hour and a half later and you’ve just remembered your girlfriend exists.’ Beca whispered harshly, the blonde’s jaw dropped and she looked at her watch.

‘Baby I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realise, I just started talking to-‘

‘Josh, yeah I know’ Beca grumbled as she turned away from the bar and started walking to the other room, Aubrey following closely behind her.

‘How do you know his name?’

‘Lisa told me, she’s says you get on really well’ Beca winks emphasising the ‘really’, she then turned to glare at a the wall behind the blonde.

Aubrey glanced over the brunette and a stunned look crossed her face as she realised Beca was jealous, the brunette had never been jealous in their relationship.

‘Wait Beca, are you jealous?’

‘Oh no Aubrey, how could I possibly be jealous? I mean it’s not like my girlfriend would disappear for an hour and a half, talk to a very handsome work colleague for that time and completely forget that her incredibly socially awkward girlfriend is stood in the next room waiting for her’ Beca ranted and crossed her arms, she’d never felt like this before, not with Aubrey, she’d always been secure in knowledge Aubrey had wanted to be with her.

Aubrey didn’t know what to say, she hated the fact her girlfriend felt like this, not only that but was also insulting herself.

When Aubrey just stayed quiet Beca couldn’t take it anymore, she raised her hands in a surrendering position, she grabbed her coat from the chair it hung from and quickly walked off. Aubrey snapped out of her shock and quickly went after Beca, ignoring the calls of Josh from behind her. Aubrey caught up with Beca as the brunette was getting her coat on.

‘Are you leaving?’ Beca turned to face the blonde with watery eyes. She didn’t like feeling like this at all.

‘Yeah, I don’t want to ruin your night, I’m obviously not in the mood to be social and I really don’t want to make a scene or say something I’ll regret, so I’m just going to head up to the room’ Beca explained, Aubrey sighed in relief, at least Beca wasn’t fully leaving the hotel, leaving her.

‘Well I’ll come with you’ Aubrey stated, although she quickly realised she hadn’t grabbed her coat when she went after Beca.

‘No Bree, enjoy the rest of your night with everyone, I’ll just chill in the room.’ Beca whispered and Aubrey looked at her sadly, she didn’t like the fact that Beca was feeling so insecure about their relationship. Beca leant forward and placed a kiss on to the blonde’s cheek. Beca left pretty quickly after that.

The blonde only waited a minute before going after her girlfriend, she couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Beca feeling the way she was. She ran into the lift as it was about to close, Beca looked at her in surprise.

‘Bree?’

Aubrey didn’t answer her she just cupped Beca’s cheeks with both hands and dove forward to kiss her. Beca wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling her tighter to her. Aubrey broke the kiss first as she pulled back to look at Beca.

‘I never want you to forget that I love you Beca, I am yours, you are mine, no matter what you will always come first. You have my whole heart and I would never want to be with anyone else.’ Aubrey stated firmly ensuring she kept eye contact with Beca as she spoke.

‘I love you to Bree, I’ve never felt that way before with you and I didn’t know how to handle it. You are mine and I am yours for however long you want me to be.’

They beamed at each other, leaning in they kissed softly, it quickly gained passion as their tongues met and massaged each other. Beca couldn’t believe after a year she still felt so many feelings when she kissed the blonde. It wasn’t butterflies, but it felt like a warm feeling settling over her like a hug full of love, want, need and security.

The doors pinged and they walked out of it, practically running to their room so that they could be close to one another in the way they want to be.

A couple of hours later Beca lay with the blonde cuddled to her chest, drawing patterns on her stomach.

‘I’m really excited for our second Christmas together’ Aubrey muttered as she moved so she could look at Beca.

‘Me to, I think we are going to have a good one this year, we still have the party with the girls to look forward to as well’ Beca pulled the blonde closer to her not wanting to lose any contact with her. Aubrey placed a soft kiss onto Beca’s lips as the brunette ran her hands up the blonde’s back.

‘I never want you to forget how much you mean to me Beca, I love you, with everything that I am’ Aubrey stated and Beca smiled pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

‘I love you to Bree, always and forever.’

They started kissing once more, they were just about to give into their desires when there was a knock at the door. Beca groaned but got up from her new position on top of the blonde. She wrapped one of the free robes around herself and moved to answer the door, opening it to see a grinning Josh on the other side. He was holding Aubrey’s coat and a bottle of wine.

‘Oh I must have the wrong room’

‘No you don’t’ Beca answered.

‘I was looking for-‘

‘Aubrey’ Beca finished as she leant against the door frame.

‘Uh yeah’ he responded looking stunned.

‘Yup this is her room, that’s her coat, I’m her girlfriend’ Beca explained and then grabbed the blonde’s coat and the bottle of wine before shutting the door in his face.

She walked into the room to see the blonde grinning at her in amusement.

‘I take it back, he is not handsome at all’ Beca says causing the blonde to laugh.

‘Wine?’ Beca asks holding up the bottle. Aubrey crawled up the bed and knelt on her knees, pulling Beca to her as she undid the robe she was wearing.

‘Hmm maybe later but right now there is something else I’d prefer’ Beca chuckled dropping everything on to the floor and pushing Aubrey back onto the bed, both girls giggling happily as they met in a deep kiss.


	7. A Christmas injury

Aubrey and Beca danced around the living room as they decorated their house, the two loved Christmas time, it had always been a thing for them, it had been when they had gotten together and they loved spending it with their family and friends. They had a routine now where they decorated their house within the first week of December no matter what.

Beca had remixed some Christmas songs like she does every year and put them on to the Christmas playlist so that they could rock out to them whilst they decorated. The tree was now up and complete apart from the star they put at the top.

The windows had lights inside it that flashed different colours and the fireplace had been decorated with their stockings and different Christmas objects. Beca smiled happily to herself as she span Aubrey under her arm as they walked past each other to hang up more decorations. Beca saw the star for the tree in the box and smiled.

The brunette disappeared to go and get her step ladder. She quickly placed it by the tree and climbed up stretching to reach the top so she could place the star on the tree.

‘Beca?’ Aubrey called as she came in to the room making Beca jump. Aubrey watched like it was in slow motion as Beca’s arms flailed and then the small woman started to slowly fall.

‘Beca!’ Aubrey yelled as she tried to make it to the brunette, she was to slow though and Beca landed on the floor with a loud crash. Aubrey ran straight to her as the brunette groaned.

‘Baby you okay?’ Aubrey asked.

‘I saved the star’ is the answer she got as she reached Beca who had the star cuddled to her chest.

‘Well done sweetie, but are you hurt?’ Aubrey asked and Beca looked down at the hand she landed on to see her wrist swelling badly.

‘I think I might be’ Beca looked to the blonde and the gestured to her hand which was now swelling and turning a funny colour.

‘Okay let’s get coats and off to the hospital we go’ Aubrey helped Beca up and walked them over to the door. She helped Beca get her shoes on and then placed her coat around her shoulders.

Aubrey doesn’t normally speed but Beca is pretty sure they get to the hospital in ten minutes when it’s actually a half hour away. They walked in to the ER and Beca was happy to see that it wasn’t busy at the moment. They walked to the reception who only glanced at her wrist and then handed them the papers they needed and went back to work.

They were quickly seen by a doctor after that, the longest thing they had to wait for was the x-ray, which showed what they all knew, her wrist was very much broken. A few hours later found Beca leaving the ER with a black and purple cast around her arm and painkillers in her system.

Beca tried to carry on as normal, Aubrey had found her a couple of times hanging things up or trying to get something to drink and had shooed her away from it so that the blonde could do it for her instead.

‘Beca what an earth are you doing?’ Aubrey had just walked into see Beca bent over shoving something small and thin up her cast.

‘It was itchy and now the thing is stuck’ Beca whined as she flailed her cast around. Aubrey huffed and grabbed Beca’s arm, she managed to dislodge the offending item within a few minutes whilst Beca grumbled to herself.

‘Shall we order in food and watch some Christmas stuff?’ Aubrey asked knowing her girlfriend was irritable because of the pain and no other reason. Food and Christmas would hopefully take Beca’s mind off of her arm.

‘Yeah please baby’ Beca stated quietly as she leant back into the couch a look of unhappiness on her face. Aubrey quickly went off to make the cool for food and grabbed the drinks they would need for the night.

‘Beca!’ Aubrey exclaimed as she walked into the room, Beca looked like a startled as she dropped the battery pack in her hands, it swung as it hung from the wire the lights that she had now wrapped around her cast were attached to.

‘Just… what?’ Aubrey asked wanting an explanation.

‘I wanted my cast to have be in the festive spirit’ Beca pouted a little.

‘Yes but when you have a shower what do you think will happen if the water touches it?’

‘I didn’t think about that, but I’ll just take it off for a shower’ Beca answered with a shrug and Aubrey huffed as she sat down next to Beca.

‘I love you, even though you’re an idiot sometimes’ Aubrey leant in and stole a kiss from the brunette and then they settled down to watch Christmas movies. Beca smiled and cuddled into Aubrey.

‘I love you to’ Aubrey smiled to herself as she hears the softly spoken words.


	8. Eggnog and Parties

The Bella’s were having a Christmas party, all of them had decided to bring in a home made some, some bought food, some bought drinks, some bought music or presents to put under the tree, all of their decorations were hand made as well. Beca smiled to herself as she placed her home made eggnog down, it was her mother’s secret recipe with plenty of alcohol in it. Beca may not drink but she still knows how to make alcoholic drinks.

Aubrey was on her third glass of eggnog she was dancing with Chloe her eyes drifting round looking for a certain brunette. The smaller girl was stood talking to Jesse, they seemed to be laughing at something. Aubrey couldn’t help but smile at the pure look of happiness on Beca’s face as the brunette laughed with her friend. 

Beca slowly looked around the party and locked eyes with Aubrey who smiled shyly at the brunette. They had been getting closer lately and both of now looked forward to spending time with each other. Beca turned to Jesse and smiled she pointed towards Aubrey and the boy smiled and nodded.

‘Have fun dancing with your girl Becs’ Jesse stated as he leant in. Beca put her hands up.

‘No way dude, I don’t do hugging.’ Beca stated as she backed away from the boy.

‘Aw come on give me a hug, I’m your lesbro’ Jesse kept moving towards Beca as she backed up. Suddenly an angry blonde was in front of the boy and pushing him back.

‘Hey back off!’ Aubrey exclaimed as she kept Beca behind her.

‘What Aub-‘

‘No you don’t get to do this! Beca has just come out, she’s happy and I know you think you’re going to have your happy ending with her but you can’t in a relationship way, so do not force a kiss on her’ Aubrey tried to look stern and Beca was peaking round her the blonde as she chuckled at Jesse dumbfounded face.

‘That’s not what I was doing’

‘Oh really so what were you doing then?’

‘I was trying to get her to hug me but she wouldn’t so I was following her’

‘Well then don’t force her to hug you either, just take no for no, don’t force her to do anything’ Aubrey shouted and Jesse raised his hands in surrender.

‘I’m sorry okay, I’ll remember it for next time’ 

Aubrey just nodded and turned to Beca who was trying to straighten up after laughing so hard at Jesse’s face. Aubrey smiled at Beca and pulled her to dance with the rest of the girls. Beca was smiling away to herself as the girls all danced together. She locked eyes with Aubrey who was biting her lip and staring at the brunette. Beca smirked, the blonde slowly danced closer to Beca until they were basically chest to chest.

Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s waist as the blonde wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck. They pulled each other closer as they danced in time with the music. Beca looked up to the ceiling to see mistletoe hung up above them. Beca smiled and then pointed it out to Aubrey who looked up and then back to Beca. She smiled shyly and looked to Beca as if asking if it’d be okay to kiss her, Beca just rolled her eyes pulled Aubrey closer and then and leant up slowly placing her lips softly over Aubrey’s as the blonde sighed happily into the kiss. Lips fitting together like jigsaw pieces and they pulled each other closer as they continued to happily kiss.

The Bella’s dancing next to them happily cheered and Jesse whistled as he saw that they had finally kissed. They pulled apart and laughed together before they continued to dance with their friends sneaking kisses here and there, generally having fun celebrating Christmas with one another.


	9. The Return of Josh

Aubrey smiled as she walked into the room her office’s Christmas party was being held, Beca was walking next to her, grumbling to herself about having to be there.

‘Beca it’ll be fine’

‘Will it Bree? Cause last year I had to put up with Josh, Josh who knows I’m your girlfriend and yet still flirts with you constantly’ Beca grouses.

‘Well then tonight you’ll just have to show him I’m yours won’t you?’

‘That is not the point, but yes that is exactly what I am going to do’ Beca grumbled and took her coat off hanging it on the chair.

‘Aubrey!’ Josh called as she took her coat off. Beca looked up to see Aubrey stood under some mistletoe, she quickly yanked Aubrey forwards and away from the mistletoe. Aubrey looked at her confused and then looked up to see why she had been pulled forward so quickly.

‘Josh, how are you?’ Aubrey asked as she wrapped and arm around Beca.

‘I’m good, nice to see you two are still going strong’ Josh says forcing a smile on his face, Beca just rolled her eyes at him.

‘Yeah it’s nice to see you to Josh, we are just going to get a drink’ Beca stated and pulled Aubrey along with her. 

At the bar they found some more of Aubrey’s colleagues that Beca actually gets on with so they start to talk. Aubrey splits off for a second to go and talk to Lisa and Beca spots Josh moving closer. She looks around Aubrey and spots some more mistletoe so Beca started to make her way over and just as Josh manages to get to Aubrey and the blonde turns to face him. Beca slides in the middle of them and kisses Aubrey softly, she hears Josh huff behind her. She pulls back and smiles at Aubrey.

‘There seems to be a lot of mistletoe up tonight’ Beca mentioned as she looked at Aubrey and the blonde rolled her eyes, they both turned to look at Josh who just shrugged and gestured to the bar as he slipped away. 

Beca turned to face Aubrey and the two chuckled together. A little bit later found them on the dance floor, Beca and Aubrey dancing close together not even a piece of paper could fit between them. Beca loved dancing with Aubrey it was like they just fit together. 

‘I’m just going to run to the toilet’ Beca called as she pulled away the blonde. Aubrey nodded and started to dance with some of her work friends. 

As Beca excited the toilet she noticed Josh trying to dance close to Aubrey. Beca scowled and stormed straight over there, she grabs Josh by the collar of his shirt and pushes him away.

‘Will you please stop, Aubrey doesn’t want you, she’s gay for one, she is in a committed, loving relationship that you are trying very unsuccessfully to ruin. Now if you don’t want me to punch you in the face I would really stop trying to get it on with my girlfriend’

‘She flirted with me last year, she obviously wanted me then’

‘See that’s where you misunderstand, that wasn’t Aubrey flirting, that was Aubrey being nice and social and just talking to someone who she thought was her friend. Now as I say if you want to keep that pretty little face of yours intact stay away from my girlfriend, otherwise you very much will regret it and I’m not above embarrassing you in front of your colleagues’ Beca pushed him away and walked to Aubrey’s side the blonde proudly wrapping her arms the brunette who smiled smugly at the boy who just stared at them.

The rest of the night Josh stayed very from the two girls his pride having been hurt and he didn’t want to admit that he was scared of Beca.

Aubrey and Beca enjoyed the rest of their night, drinking with the others, dancing away to Christmas songs and for once not having to worry about Josh coming on to Aubrey and ignoring their relationship.

Beca smiled smugly as they past Josh on the way up to their room, he did not look happy at all but Beca just didn’t care. She was just happy he was going to be leaving her girlfriend alone from now on.


	10. Presents aren't easy

Beca slowly walked around the shops, she had to try and find Aubrey a present that she will love but Beca has no clue what. The blonde had said she would be happy with anything but Beca doesn’t want to get her just anything. The brunette walked into a small book shop and looked around the place. It wasn’t too busy so Beca was able to move quite freely.

She saw some sketchbooks in a glass case, they had a leather cover and what looked like good quality paper. Aubrey had always been into sketching but had recently ran out of room her book so hadn’t done it recently.

‘Excuse me but do you do personalised covers?’ 

‘Yes we do, it takes a couple of hours but we could get it sorted, what are you thinking of?’

Beca described the leather cover, she imagined it with Aubrey’s name on it, along with the name Bella’s then it had flowers weaving up it and the colour of the Barden Bella. Along with that Beca went and found some new drawing pencils for the blonde as well as picking up some canvases and paints. Aubrey would be fully kitted out for her favourite hobby.

Beca then went and picked up some special Christmas lingerie for her girlfriend to unwrap on Christmas day. As she was walking passed a jewellers she saw a set of earrings and a necklace that had an emerald in it to match Aubrey’s eyes. Beca smiled and picked up the jewellery and made her way back to her apartment so that she could hide them away safely without her girlfriend seeing.

\- B&A -

Aubrey was having a similar problem, Beca had to be the hardest person she had ever had to buy presents for. The brunette gave no clues to what she wanted. When asked she just shrugged and said she didn’t need anything and there was nothing she wanted either.

Aubrey walked around looking at so many different things. Aubrey knew Beca so well and yet right now she had no clue what to get her. Aubrey walked past a record store and froze, she turned and looked in the window.

Beca had always wanted a vinyl record player and an old styled jukebox. Aubrey looked at the prices and smiled, she was able to get with her price range and so walked in to have a look at the different quality ones. She ended going a little over budget but it was worth it. She knows Beca more than likely had already gone over budget she normally does when it comes to buying present.

Aubrey bought some of Beca’s favourite bands and music to be played both in the jukebox and on the record player. Aubrey smiled as she payed for the items and then set up the delivery date so that she didn’t have to keep them in the apartment the lead up to Christmas. She couldn’t wait to see Beca’s face when she got her presents on Christmas Day.

\- B&A -

Christmas day found both girls excited, Beca go up and made breakfast for them both as Aubrey ensured that everything was with okay with her presents for the brunette. They ate Christmas themed pancakes with coffee and Beca didn’t know how well that was going to go with sugar and coffee, she’s pretty sure she’s going to be pretty hyper later on.

They moved to the living room and Beca rushed to get her presents for Aubrey. The blonde smiled as she watched her girlfriend who reminded her of a puppy who was going to retrieve a ball and was excited to give it back to the person who had thrown it.

Beca sat on the other side of the sofa as she watched Aubrey unwrap her presents, she was smiling brightly at the pencils and paints, the she reached the jewellery and gasped at how beautiful it was. She then moved on to the book and couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. She loved leather bound books and to have one personalised for her and look as gorgeous as this one, she was incredibly happy. Beca had done really well with getting her presents.

Beca sat on the sofa patiently, she kissed Aubrey when she leant over to place a thank you kiss onto Beca’s lips, she then moved and pulled Beca up with her leading her to Beca’s office. She opened the door and gestured for Beca to step in.

Beca gasped as she saw what was in the room, it was amazing, an authentic jukebox stood set up to one side, the on her desk sat a vinyl player with some of her favourite bands next to it. Beca almost squealed, she turned to Aubrey smiling brightly and pulled her in for a deep kiss in thanks you.

‘There is one more present you need to unwrap’ Beca whispered as Aubrey pulled back, the blonde raised an eyebrow.

‘Oh yeah, what is it?’

‘This’ Beca whispered as she popped a few of her shirt buttons to show Aubrey the lingerie underneath, Aubrey licked her lips and then pulled Beca all the way through to their bedroom, shutting their door. Beca was just happy to follow the blonde.

‘I love Christmas’ Beca sighed out just before her lips were busied with a Kiss.


	11. Flying home for Christmas

Aubrey sighed as she looked at the flight board, the storm had hit pretty hard last night and now all the flights home had been cancelled. It was the day before Christmas Eve and here Aubrey was completely unsure she was going to make it home in time for Christmas. Beca and Georgia were going to be so upset.

She looked at her phone and took a deep breath before calling home.

‘Hello?’ Came Beca’s voice in answer.

‘Hey baby’ Aubrey couldn’t help the smile on her face as she heard her wife’s voice.

‘Bree! Are you okay?’ Beca hoped it wasn’t bad news, her wife had been away for two weeks now and she wanted to see the blonde.

‘I’m okay, I just have some bad news’ The blonde rested her head in her hands trying to calm herself down.

‘What is it baby?’ Beca spoke softly, she may already know what’s about to be said.

‘All the flights home have been cancelled and they don’t know when they are going to be back up and running.’ Aubrey explained as she sniffled a little.

‘They have no idea at all?’

‘None, they don’t even know if they will be running by tomorrow’ Aubrey was miserable, the thought of missing Christmas was devastating.

‘Oh no Bree’ Beca gasped, she really couldn’t believe her wife could be missing Christmas.

‘I know, I’m going to try and get home, I’m really going to try I promise Beca’

‘Just stay safe Bree, don’t do anything stupid!’ Beca stated firmly, her wife’s safety trumped her being home for Christmas.

‘How’s Georgie?’ Aubrey asked changing the subject.

‘She’s fine, asking where her mommy is, she’s watching Frozen at the moment’ Beca told the blonde, who smiled as she imagined her little girl sat snuggled up to her mama, more than likely eating way to many cookies.

‘And how are you?’ Aubrey spoke softly, this was the longest they’d been away from each other since Georgia was born.

‘I’m okay, I miss you so much, I want to cuddle with you as soon as your home’ The blonde couldn’t help but smile. Beca had become cuddly since they had gotten together and even more so after Georgia was born.

‘I’m going to have to go baby but I love you and you will see me soon’

‘I love you to Bree, make sure you eat something. Stay safe for me baby’ she could hear Beca’s voice wobble a little as she spoke and knew the brunette was as upset as she was.

Aubrey walked around for a little while, looking at the shops and buying a couple of things that caught her eye. She was just looking at a toy for Georgia when an idea popped into her head. She rushed off to the desk where a lady sat.

‘Hello can I help you?’

‘Yes I was wondering are there any flights going out at all or are they all cancelled?’

‘Oh no there are a few still going out but we don’t know if they will be cancelled later on’

‘Which ones are running?’ Aubrey asked and the lady listed them all. Aubrey nodded and making a list of them all, a plan slowly forming in her head.

\- B&A -

Beca sighed as she woke up, it was Christmas Eve and it looked like her wife was going to miss Christmas with them. The blonde hadn’t contacted her at all for the rest of the night and there were no missed messages this morning. Beca played it off as her phone dying because Aubrey just had to be okay.

The small brunette walked into her daughter’s room, the two year old still asleep peacefully Beca smiled at the sight of her baby girl before walking out to the kitchen to start up breakfast.

Just as she had finished cooking Beca heard her daughter start to move around. Beca walked upstairs to retrieve the little girl. She was greeted with a smiling face when she opened the door. Beca smiled back and picked the little girl up taking her down for breakfast.

‘Where’s mommy?’ The tiny blonde asked.

‘She’ll be home soon she’s catching her plane’ Beca explains.

‘Home soon?’

‘Yeah baby mommy is going to be back very soon’ Well Beca hoped she would be.

They spent the rest of the day watching films, listening to music and playing with the little girl’s toys. Beca was hoping it would distract both herself and her daughter from Aubrey not being there yet.

‘Mommy home soon?’ Georgia asked, hey eyes wide as she looked at Beca. The brunette forced a smile on to her face and nodded.

‘Yeah baby mommy is going to be home really soon’ 

Beca tidied up the house as Georgia watched a film. Once it was clean she down with her daughter. The small blonde looked up to her with tears in her eyes.

‘Want mommy home now’ Georgia cried and Beca pulled her in for a cuddle. The tiny blonde pulled herself close to Beca’s warmth.

‘I know baby, I want mommy home to, it’ll be very soon. I’m sure when you go to sleep tonight mommy will be here when you wake up.’

Georgia slowly calmed down and was happily asleep by the time the film had finished. Beca got up and walked to her daughter’s room to place the sleeping child in bed.

She then went downstairs to lock up the house and turn everything off. She slid into bed, not caring how early it was, she cuddled up to Aubrey’s pillow wishing for her wife to be home. She cried softly eventually falling asleep.

\- B&A -

Aubrey ran through the second airport of her day to get her connecting flight. She had been lucky to find an airport she could fly to that had a connecting flight. She had, had to fly further away to fly back home but if she was home in time Christmas day she didn’t care.

Her phone had died at the first airport so she hadn’t been able to contact Beca since she had phoned the first time. She really hoped that Beca wasn’t panicking about her.

She managed to get to her needed gate just as they were boarding, glad that she had everything in a carry on suitcase instead of a massive one.

She settled herself in her seat and just hoped she would make it back in time. She pulled her ipod out and put on a playlist of Beca’s mixes as she slowly fell asleep.

The blonde woke up just as they were landing, she was incredibly happy she’d been able to sleep all the way through the flight. She checked her watch to see it said it was now eleven at night. The blonde sighed, it’d take about an hour to get home and then she’d be there with her family.

The blonde ran through the airport to where she had parked her car for her trip. She was glad she didn’t have to catch a taxi even though extending her parking had been a hassle she was happy she could just leave straight away.

She was settled in her car and heading home within a matter of minutes. She was excited to finally be able to be with her family again.

\- B&A -

Beca woke with a start, looking at the clock she could see it was now ten minutes past twelve. It was Christmas day and for the first time since they had been together they were not cuddled up together.

Beca rolled on to her back running her hands through her hair as she willed herself to go back to sleep.

‘Becs?’ She heard and snapped her eyes to where their bathroom was.

‘Bree?’ Beca called as she sat up.

‘Hey baby’ the blonde said as she quickly walked over to the bed.

‘You made it’ the brunette whispered as she pulled the blonde in for a hug. Tears were making their way down her face from pure happiness.

‘Yeah baby I made it, just in time to’ Aubrey whispered back as she got into bed and cuddled down with her wife. She would never get over the feeling of being held in the brunette’s arm.

Beca leant over and softly kissed the blonde hello before resettling back down in to the warm embrace. Both women sighed happily drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Beca and Aubrey set up the presents and then Beca went to get Georgia from her room. The tiny girl smiled up at her mama.

‘Christmas!’ She shouted and Beca chuckled.

‘It sure is Georgie, come on lets go see what Santa brought us’ Beca walked down the stairs and at the bottom placed Georgia down allowing her to toddle into the room.

Beca watched as Georgia took in the presents in front of her and then beamed as her daughter spotted Aubrey stood there smiling at the little girl.

‘Mommy!’ Georgia squealed as she ran to the blonde woman. Aubrey picked her daughter up and hugged her tight as Georgia hugged her as tight as she could with her little arms.

‘Mama Santa bwought us mommy home’ Georgia looked to Beca who smiled and nodded.

‘Yeah baby Santa got mommy home’ Aubrey placed Georgia down and they moved over to the sofa. Beca cuddled up next to her wife as they watched Georgia open her presents.

In the end it had all worked out and they had an amazing Christmas all together.


	12. A surprise gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia is now 3 years old she'd like something for Christmas, can Beca and Aubrey get it for their daughter? Day 12 of 25 Day's of Mitchsen

Georgia was three now and absolutely loved going to work with Beca, sitting in the brunette’s studio watching the artists sing or looking at the fish in the tank that Beca had in her office. 

Beca and Aubrey had known Georgia had their love of music from when she was a baby, it had been the only thing that had the power to calm her down in seconds when she was in a fussy or upset mood.

It was a few days before Christmas and the blonde was sat on her mama’s lap watching the fish swim around in the big tank. She followed the fish at it swam after the food they had just put in there.

‘Mama will Santa bring me a fish?’ Georgia asked as she looked at Beca with wide green eyes.

‘Did you put it in your letter?’ Beca responded knowing already the little girl hadn’t mentioned any fish in her letter.

‘No mama I sent it before I wanted a fish’ Georgia explained starting to tear up.

‘Will Santa not get me one now?’

‘Well Georgie you’ll just have to wish extra hard and be extra good and maybe Santa will know what you want’ Beca didn’t want Georgia to be upset so hoped telling her that would help. The little girl nodded with a determined look that she definitely gets from her mommy.

‘Okay mama I can do that, I’ll wish really hard every day’ the little blonde smiled up at Beca.

‘Good girl. So what kind of fish do you want?’ Beca asked as she placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

‘I want a Dory or a Nemo’ Georgia stated as she watched the fish in the tank once more. Beca smiled down at her daughter before going back to her work.

\- B&A -

‘So Georgia asked for something today, something she wants off of Santa’ Beca told Aubrey a little later on. The blonde woman looked at her wife as they sat on the sofa.

‘Really? What was it?’

‘She’s asked for a fish, either a Dory or a Nemo’ Beca watched her wife’s face change as she contemplated the request.

‘Where did that request come from?’

‘Well she loves the tank I have in my studio and I think she thought of it today, she was worried that because she’d already sent her letter off to Santa she might not be able to get it, I told her if she wished really hard and was extra good Santa may be able to sort it out’ Aubrey was watching Beca, she smiled softly as the brunette explained what had happened. She knew straight away that Beca was going to get a fish for her daughter. They didn’t spoil the little girl but Beca would do anything in her power to make their daughter happy and if that meant a fish for Christmas then that’s what she would get.

\- B&A -

Georgia ran into her parents room and jumped onto the bed, she bounced up and down.

‘It’s Christmas!’ The little girl shouted.

‘Yes baby it is, why don’t you cuddle with mama whilst I check that Santa has been’ Aubrey stated as she yawned and stretched. Georgia nodded and lay down cuddling up to a now awake Beca’s front.

Once Aubrey had checked everything was set she went to get her wife and daughter.

Georgia quickly ran in and dived into opening her presents as Beca and Aubrey sat on the sofa drinking coffee. Once all of the presents were opened Georgia sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by her presents and wrapping paper. She was sat there with a serious face looking to be contemplating something.

‘Georgie? You okay?’

‘I wished really hard and was extra good but Santa didn’t get the fish’ Georgia whispered looking to her parents.

‘Was I bad?’ Beca dropped to the floor straight away.

‘No baby you were very good, maybe Santa was really busy so couldn’t get them for you yet, but you have a lot of awesome presents to play with right now.’

‘I’m happy with my presents mama, just a little sad about my fish’ Georgia stated but smiled a little at Beca, you could definitely tell Georgia was Aubrey’s daughter.

Beca walked into the kitchen and smiled.

‘Georgia!’ She called and heard the scampering of a little feet as her daughter ran to her. She heard a tiny gasp as her daughter spotted what was on the side. Beca picked her up and placed her on the counter so she could see the fish.

‘There’s a note, want me to read it?’ Beca asked and the little girl quickly nodded.

‘Georgia you have been a very good girl this year and I know you wished really hard for this. I hope you enjoy your Nemo and Dory, make sure you look after them! From Santa.’ Beca read out and Georgia beamed happily.

‘Santa heard me! Got a Nemo and a Dory!’ Georgia squealed and Beca smiled at seeing her daughter so happy. Aubrey was watching from the door way smiling to herself.

‘Wow Georgie Santa go you your fish!’ Aubrey exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

‘Yeah!’

‘He must of put them in the kitchen to keep them safe.’

‘I love them’ Georgia said as she watched the fish happily.

The rest of Christmas was spent opening more presents, playing with the toys, eating and Georgia looking after her fish as best she could.

Beca and Aubrey couldn’t of asked for a better present then their daughter being as happy as she was right now.


	13. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13, Aubrey finally meets Beca's parents, will it go okay? Will Aubrey make a good impression?

Aubrey checked her outfit once more in the mirror and then sighed. Beca walked into her room and smiled at the sight of her nervous girlfriend.

‘They are going to love you Bree, you have nothing to worry about’ Beca said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind.

‘I know I’m just a little nervous, I’m sure it’ll be fine’ Aubrey was just trying to reassure herself more than anything.

‘You have been the person who makes me happy for seven months, as long as they see that they are going to be happy’ Beca explained as she placed a kiss on the blonde’s shoulder.

‘I love you Becs’ Aubrey spoke softly, she gained a gentle squeeze from Beca who smiled brightly.

‘I love you to gorgeous, now let’s go’ Beca then tugged Aubrey out of her room.

The drive over was filled with Christmas songs and a mixture of Beca’s mixes. Aubrey calmed down during the drive as the two girls happily sang along to the music that was playing.

As they pulled up to the house Aubrey’s jaw dropped and her nerves peaked again, her eyes widening at the site before her.

‘Wasn’t what you were expecting huh?’

‘No not at all, it’s massive’ Aubrey exclaimed as she looked to her girlfriend who was laughing lightly at her reaction.

‘Yeah, I don’t think people realise I come from a pretty well off family’ Beca shrugged and they left the car.

‘It’s probably because of the way you act, you don’t act like someone who comes from a wealthy family, or well the stereotypical types of people who come from a wealthy family’

‘Why would I? My parents brought me up to work hard for what I wanted’ Beca stated leading them up to the front door.

Beca unlocked the door and walked in, pulling Aubrey behind her. She took the blonde’s coat and hung it up before taking her own off and kicking her shoes towards the show rack. Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca’s messiness and then placed her own shoes on to the rack.

‘Hello?’ Beca called.

‘Kitchen’ came their reply and Beca smiled. She held her hand out for her girlfriend to take and they walked in the direction of the voice.

As they arrived the woman at the woman at the counter smiled at them, walking round to greet them with a hug.

‘Hey mom’ Beca said as she hugged her mother.

‘Hey baby girl I’ve miss you’ Sophie stated as she held her daughter. They pulled away and Sophie turned to face Aubrey.

‘Mom this is Aubrey, Bree this is my mom Sophie’ Beca introduced them and Aubrey held her hand out to Sophie.

‘It’s nice to meet you’

‘Oh Aubrey, I don’t do handshakes, I do hugs’ Sophie said and took the blonde into a small hug. Aubrey couldn’t get over how different she was to Beca. The small brunette was laughing at Aubrey’s stunned face as she pulled away from the hug.

‘Hey honey, did I hear Beca?’ Came a voice from the hall, followed by footsteps.

‘Yeah baby, she’s just arrived and Aubrey’s here’ Sophie called back just as the person walked into the room.

‘Beca!’ was heard before the brunette was picked up in a forceful hug.

‘Hey ma’ Beca hugged the other woman just as hard as she was being hugged.

‘I’ve missed you so much little one’

‘I’ve missed you to ma’ Beca was placed back on to her feet.

‘Ma this is Aubrey, Bree this is my ma Charlie’ Beca introduced. Aubrey eyes the woman shyly and could see where more of Beca’s personality came from. Charlie stepped forward hand out to be shaken, Aubrey took it and gave it a firm shake.

‘Aubrey, it’s nice to finally meet you’ Charlie said with a small smiled on her face.

‘It’s nice to meet you to’ Aubrey replied with a soft smile.

After the introductions were made they moved to sit in the living room. Sophie was happily carrying the conversation as Charlie observed the two younger women in front of her. She noticed how different Beca was with the blonde, there were little touches between the two, or if they were sat down they were cuddled close together, or holding hands Beca was happy to get anything for Aubrey, if the blonde wanted a drink Beca would go and get one for her.

As they sat down for their Christmas dinner Charlie watched as Beca pulled the seat out for the blonde, Aubrey giving her a soft kiss on the cheek in thanks. Beca went off to help Sophie serve up so Charlie took this time to talk to the blonde.

‘Whatever you have done to my daughter keep it up’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Beca has never been the tactile type, she probably gets that from me, however today she seems to be doing a lot of cuddling and tactile touches and that’s because of you. Plus she’s smiling a lot more and her moody attitude has changed. You have had an amazing effect on Beca and so whatever you’re doing I want you to keep it up. But be warned if you hurt my little one you will regret it.’

‘That’s understandable and I’m glad you feel I have such an effect on Beca, just know she makes me just as happy’ Aubrey stated and smiled as her eyes wondered to the source of their talk.

Sophie and Beca joined them soon after and talk turned to their other plans over Christmas.

‘Well we are visiting Aubrey’s parent’s next weekend and meeting up with the girls for a few drinks. Then we are seeing Warren and Sheila at some point in the week, before celebrating Christmas with just the two of us’ Beca explained her plans with a happy smile.

‘Wow so a busy Christmas for you two then’ Sophie stated as she leant back in her seat.

‘Yup but it’ll be a lot of fun’ Aubrey smiled at her brunette girlfriend who happily smiled back.

They all dig into their food happily chatting away as they enjoyed their meal.

They ended up playing games and listening to Christmas music. Sophie and Charlie were sat laughing at the young couple as they bickered over the answers to different questions that they were being asked. Although they couldn’t help but find it cute when the couple won and they broke into a victory dance.

Then as they went into the evening they listened to the two sing along to Christmas songs. Sophie loved the way their voices mixed together so well. Beca pulled Aubrey up as one of the slower Christmas songs came on. Aubrey smiled brightly as she focused on dancing with Beca, the brunette softly singing the lyrics to White Christmas to the blonde.

Sophie leant her head onto her wife’s shoulder as they watched the couple get lost in their own world.

‘They are going to get married one day’ Sophie stated.

‘You know my dear, I think your correct about that’ Charlie agreed as she watched her daughter sing to the woman she loves.


	14. You are Beautiful, now believe it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14, Beca asks for one thing for Christmas, will Aubrey give it to her and can Beca prove to her girlfriend that she is beautiful!

Beca thinks that Aubrey is beautiful. Beca thinks that Aubrey is beautiful on the outside and on the inside. The blonde was independent, strong, kind and intelligent. However something Beca had noticed was no matter what time they had to get up Aubrey was always up half an hour beforehand. She was washed, dressed and wearing makeup before Beca was even out of bed. The other thing was Beca tended to fall asleep before Aubrey who would then go and wash her make up off.

So at this moment in time Beca was yet to see her girlfriend of four months without makeup on. She felt the sofa dip and looked to her left as she heard a sigh. There was her blonde girlfriend that she just been thinking about.

‘Well hello there beautiful’

‘Hey Chloe let you in?’

‘Yup, she’s in her room, well I think she is, to be honest I’ve just been relaxing here doing some mixes, so she could of left’ Aubrey chuckled at the brunette, she had a bad habit of zoning out when she got into her mixes.

‘You always amaze me with how lost to everything around you, you get when your mixing’ Aubrey smiled at the brunette as she blushed.

‘I can’t help it, I just got into this zone and then everything else just fades away’ Beca shrugs as she smiles sheepishly at the blonde.

‘I love watching you in the zone, it’s one of the times you at your happiest’ 

‘I’m also at my happiest whenever I’m with you’ Beca states, Aubrey blushes as she shoves Beca in the shoulder playfully.

‘Yeah okay Casanova’ Aubrey then gets up to retrieve the menus they had for takeout. Food was quickly ordered and the couple relaxed listening to Beca’s music.

Once the food arrived they sorted it all out and decided to watch a little bit of television. Beca finished her food first, leaning back into the couch as she waited for Aubrey to finish. Once the blonde had finished they placed everything on the coffee table before cuddling down together.

‘Hey Becs, what do you want for Christmas?’ Aubrey asked. She’d already got most of her presents for her girlfriend but wanted to know what would like to. Christmas was in a week so she hoped it was something she could get by then.

Beca paused for a moment, there wasn’t really anything she truly wanted for Christmas, she was pretty happy with everything in her life right now. She looked to Aubrey and an idea popped into her head.

‘What I’d like for Christmas, is to finally see you without make up’ Beca stated and watched Aubrey’s face as she digested what Beca had just said.

‘Wait, what?’

‘Bree I’ve never seen you without makeup the whole time we’ve been together. You get up half an hour early and go to sleep after me, so that I don’t see you without it. So for Christmas I want to see you without makeup. It doesn’t have to be the whole day, but maybe an hour or so, maybe even less than that.’

‘That’s really what you want for Christmas?’ Aubrey asked. Beca grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye.

‘It is really what I want for Christmas but you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, there is no pressure here’ Beca explained. She pulled Aubrey to her and cuddled back down to continue watching the tv. Her request was forgotten within a few minutes.

\- B&A -

On Christmas morning Beca woke up in Aubrey’s bed and she was alone once more. Beca stretched and then moved to get out of the bed, she walked through to the living room. When she didn’t hear or see her girlfriend she started to wonder if the blonde had gone out.

‘Bree?’ Beca called, she moved to sit on the sofa when she saw a note on the table. She picked it up with a raised eyebrow and started to read it.

Morning Beca,

Sit on the sofa and close your eyes for me sweetie, no peaking allowed!!

I love you, merry Christmas!

Bree

Beca sat on the sofa and close her eyes, she listened for footsteps but didn’t hear anything, she was just about to open her eyes when hands covered them, making her jump.

‘No peaking baby, that’s the rule’ Aubrey whispered, Beca nodded and settled into the couch, she had kept her eyes shut as Aubrey walked around the sofa and sat next to her.

‘I asked you what you wanted for Christmas and you gave me one request, which was to see me without makeup, as it was your only request I didn’t feel like I could deny it. So when you open your eyes I’ll be sat here without any makeup on’ Aubrey explained, Beca nodded as she felt a soft hand take her own.

‘Okay Becs you can open your eyes whenever you want to’ Aubrey took a deep breath as Beca’s eyes fluttered open. Beca’s eyes scanned every inch of her face and she started to feel incredibly nervous.

‘Aubrey why do you feel you always have to wear makeup around me when you are still so gorgeous without it?’ Beca asked as her eyes locked with emerald green ones.

‘Because I don’t feel pretty when I don’t have makeup on and I don’t want you to see my face like this’

‘Like what? Beautiful? Flawless? Gorgeous?’

‘Well my dad always said-‘

‘Your dad is wrong, very wrong, especially about this, Aubrey with or without makeup you are the most beautiful, most gorgeous woman in the world to me, both on the inside and on the outside and I never want you to think anything else again’ Beca stated firmly as she kept eye contact with her tearful girlfriend.

‘You really think so?’

‘Yes baby I do, with all my heart’ Beca whispered as she pulled Aubrey in for a kiss.

‘I love you Beca’ Aubrey whispered against soft lips.

‘I love you to beautiful, and do you know what this means?’

‘No what?’

‘I can cuddle you in the mornings instead of waking up to an empty bed’ Beca exclaimed as she did a happy dance. Aubrey just laughed at her girlfriend.

They opened the rest of their presents and ate way to much food for the rest of the day, finishing off with a cuddle on the couch, having a marathon of their favourite Christmas movies.

Aubrey could not describe how happy she was at this moment, she’d finally been completely accepted by someone she loved and she was so incredibly happy about it. She sighed contentedly as she cuddled into Beca’s arms.


	15. Officially a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15, 10 more days to go, this was prompted, Christmas is a special time for the Mitchell family for more than one reason, Christmas was when they officially became a family.

Ellie was four years old when she was fostered by Beca and Aubrey, she was four years old when she was saved from her horrible home. She was four years old when she finally learnt what love felt like.

She connected with Beca first, the brunette was funny in a silly way, she was relaxed and encouraged Ellie to play. Beca became mama when Ellie turned five. They’d celebrated with a big cake and presents, Ellie had her first party. Beca had spent the entire day doing anything and everything that would make Ellie happy, even if it got Beca in trouble.

Her connection with Aubrey grew slowly, the blonde was scary and intimidating. Eventually Ellie began to realise that Aubrey would do anything for her to. If Ellie was sick Aubrey would look after her, if she hurt herself Aubrey would clean her up and kiss it better. Aubrey became mommy as Ellie turned five and a quarter.

Ellie’s favourite part was when they were all together. Beca would moan about watching a movie, but they would build a fort and all end up cuddled up in there with snacks and eventually they would fall asleep. Every night Aubrey and Beca would softly sing her to sleep, their voices and Beca’s music always being a way to calm her down.

Their first Christmas together had been very quiet. Ellie had just moved in to live with them and so was still quite shy. They decorated the house, well Aubrey and Beca did Ellie just watched as they sang and danced around the house putting up the different decorations. That Christmas Ellie got toys, clothes and she received her first ever teddy that year. By the end of the night Ellie had curled up cuddled into Beca’s side.

Their second Christmas together had been slightly different. It found Ellie giggling as Beca rocked her in the box that once held a tree, or when she was running round with Beca chasing her. Her mommy was watching them with a smile on her face. They decorated the house each having a stocking. The tree was stood proudly in the corner decorated by all three of them. Ellie cuddled into her mama’s lap as her mommy leant against the brunette. They watched some Christmas movies and ate chocolate. On Christmas day Chloe came to visit them, they all had way too much to eat and Ellie and Beca okayed with the little girl’s new toys the entire day. Ellie fell asleep leant against Beca whilst holding Aubrey’s hand.

Their third Christmas was spent with her mommy’s parents and their fourth with her mama’s. On their fifth one together all of the Bella’s reunited and Ellie watched in awe as they sang songs for all of the children.

Ellie was nine when she asked a question her parents weren’t looking forward to answering.

‘Mama?’

‘Yes chipmunk?’ Beca turned to see her daughter staring at her.

‘When the baby comes will I have to leave?’ Beca looked shocked then pulled Ellie into her lap.

‘No baby, why would you think that?’

‘Cause the baby is yours and moomy’s and I’m not really yours, so won’t I have to go back to my other family?’

‘Now you listen to me Eleanor, you are my daughter, that is never going to change, you may not be mine and mommy’s through blood, but family is way more than that. I love you Ellie, I would do anything and everything for you to make you as happy as I could. You are my daughter and the baby won’t change that. After all they’ll need a big sister to show the how this world works.’ Beca spoke firmly keeping eye contact with tearful eyes.

‘I love you mama’

‘I love you to chipmunk, and so does mommy’ Beca kissed her forehead and then cuddled the younger girl closer to her.

Later that night after Beca had tucked Ellie in to bed, she sat in bed with her explaining what had happened that day.

‘Oh god I can’t believe she felt like that and I didn’t notice’ Aubrey cried as Beca held her.

‘I know sweetie but I’ve sorted it now and she knows we love her’ Beca reassured, she continued to calm Aubrey down. Once the blonde was calm she finally spoke up about something that was bothering her.

‘What if we adopted Ellie?’ Beca asked.

‘You want to?’

‘Well yes, she’s our daughter, if we adopt her it would be official, she’d have our name and we would officially be her parents’ Beca explained.

‘I suppose we have fostered without any problems as well, and it had been mentioned before by her social worker’ Aubrey agreed, they both smiled at each other.

‘You know what Becs, let’s do it, let’s make its official’

‘If we get it sorted in time for Christmas we can surprise her with it’ Beca exclaimed happily.

The next few days were spent sorting out the starting process for the adoption.

On their sixth Christmas together Ellie ran into their room and jumped on to the bed, bouncing up and down.

‘It’s Christmas!’ Ellie shouted.

Beca grumbled before grabbing her daughter and wrapping her in her arms.

‘Mama its Christmas’ Ellie whispered excitedly.

‘Hmm yes it is chipmunk’ Beca managed to say through a yawn.

‘Can we get up now?’ Ellie asked as she wiggled in excitement.

‘How about you cuddle with mommy for a minute whilst I go and check if Santa has been?’ Beca whispered as she rubbed her eyes. Ellie quickly latched on to the pregnant blonde who happily cuddled the little girl.

A few minutes later found Beca coming back into the room smile in place.

‘Well looks like you’ve been a good girl this year’ Beca said and her two girls got out of bed and they all made their way to the living room.

Ellie quickly opened all of her presents, smiling happily as each one was revealed. Beca and Aubrey were watching, smile in place and coffee in hand.

After her presents from Santa were open they all exchanged their own gifts. Ellie smiled as she watched the women kiss and be all lovey dovey with each other over their presents. Ellie opened hers happily and smiled at the mixture of CDs and toys she had before her.

‘Ellie?’

‘Yeah mom?’

‘Come here a second’ Ellie shot them a confused look but made her way to them. Beca held out another present. It was thin and when Ellie took it, it was very light. She looked at her parents then back to the present. Opening it slowly, a few sheets of paper were revealed. The little girl looked up to the two women again.

‘Ellie, your mom and I started the adoption process for you a few months ago, this document means that you are officially our daughter and we are officially you parents’ Beca explained nervously, Ellie’s eyes flickered between both parents.

‘Really? Your both my parents now? For real?’

‘Yes Ellie, you last name is now Mitchell and you are our daughter’ Aubrey stated firmly but with softness. Ellie jiggled in her spot for a second before she threw herself into her parents for a hug, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

‘This is the best Christmas ever!’ Ellie squeezed her parents tightly, both of them beaming with happiness.

Ellie is now twelve and she’s chasing her giggling brother as her parents smiled and laugh at them. Ellie now truly knew what love and happiness felt like as she looked up and beamed at the older women. She noticed Robbie climbing into the Christmas tree box and laughed as she ran over to shake it, excited giggles escaping the little boy. 

Ellie loves Christmas and now it was her mission to make it just as special for her little brother.


	16. Tis the season to be Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16, Beca has a surprise, what's the brunette stranger got to do with it, why does Aubrey hate the brunette stranger so much

Beca grinned as the brunette walked towards her, she stood up and hugged her tightly so happy she was finally seeing the girl again.

‘Thank you so much for this, I’m so excited and I’ve missed you so much’ Beca exclaimed.

‘I know I’ve missed you to Becs, now let’s go get this surprise sorted’ 

Beca grabbed her hand and happily walked off with the brunette. Not noticing the glaring blonde who had watched the whole thing. She did not like the hug and the hand holding that was going on between the pair, she didn’t like the genuine smiled Beca had on her face like she had just met up with someone incredibly special to her. Aubrey huffed and spun around storming off towards her apartment, not feeling hungry any more.

As the days went on the blonde caught glimpses of the two brunettes together and each time they were smiling and laughing and the blonde got more and more upset by it. Beca had never seemed so genuine with someone and for some reason that unsettled Aubrey, well no, Aubrey knew why it unsettled her, after all she was in love with Beca, she had wanted to be the person doing that.

Beca loved the fact that Violet had made it up to see her, it had been a while and she was enjoying spending time with the girl. Beca was also happy the girl had agreed to help her plan her surprise for Aubrey. The girl hadn’t known how to express her feelings for the blonde so Violet had decided she was going to help plan the surprise.

The day came for the Bella’s last meeting, most of them if not all of them were going home, Beca was staying on campus but spending Christmas with her father and step-mother. 

‘So girl’s we have decided to do a little Christmas leaving party before everyone heads off to see their family’ Chloe announced smiling happily at the girls.

‘It’s going to be at our place at seven, bring a few snacks and your presents with you’ Aubrey stated and then everyone cheered and left to get ready for the party. 

Beca hummed to herself as Violet watched her get ready.

‘So is tonight the night?’ 

‘Yup, she is finally going to find out how I feel about her’ Beca mumbled as she did her shirt up.

‘You nervous?’

‘Incredibly so, but it’s cool, once she knows, she knows and I can accept whatever her reaction is’

‘Well I’m sure she’ll love her presents and she’ll react the way you want her to’ Violet told her as she got up and hugged the smaller brunette. Beca sighed and fell into the needed hug, gathering the courage she needed. She then picked up the box and headed over to Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment.

She smiled as she heard the girls inside and tried the handle. The door swung open and she walked in, kicking it shut behind her. She walked in to see most of the girls already quite happily merry, she smiled and set her box down under the table so it would be out of sight.

‘Beca!’ Chloe shouted and grabbed the woman in a hug causing the brunette to chuckle. The other girls cheered at the sight of the girl and she sat down excepting a drink from Stacie. Everyone gathered around and drinks happily flowed. Beca snuck glances at the blonde captain when she could, slowly gaining courage as she decided to have a couple of drinks. She stood up grabbing the box and then walking over to Aubrey, without a word she grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled her to what she knew was Aubrey’s room. She hung out there enough to know who’s room was who’s.

‘Beca? What are you doing?’ The blonde asked, Beca still didn’t say anything just sat the blonde on the bed and placed the box in her lap. Aubrey just stared at the small brunette who stood in front of her.

‘Open the box’ Beca stated and gestured to the present.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow but instead of arguing this time she just opened it, inside were a few different shaped presents. Aubrey reached in and pulled out all of the presents, noticing that they were all number she placed them in that order. She looked to Beca who just nodded and watched on not saying a word.

She grabbed the first one and opened it to find a flash drive, it was wrapped in a not to say to play it whilst opening the others. Aubrey plugged it into her laptop and pressed play, eyes widening at the songs and lyrics. Beca held her hand up as Aubrey turned to her and then gestured to the other presents.

The next one was a Harry Potter art piece that was all different colours and had a quote written in it, Aubrey raised her eyes, no one had known she was a Harry Potter fan. The next one was a comic book, something she had never told anyone either, but she was very much into Marvel comics. The third one was a picture of her and the Bella’s, this one had Beca stood next to the blonde, they were smiling at each other. The frame it was held in was decorated with music notes in the colour of the Bella’s. Aubrey wiped the frame with her hand speechless. The last one was a locket, she pulled out to see a mini Bella scarf woven around the locket and the knot making the clasp, engraved on the back was her name and Bella captain with that year.

‘Beca all of these are so amazing, some of these I don’t even know how you knew because I don’t tell anyone I’m a fan, but I love them all’ Aubrey stated as she looked to the brunette who was shifting nervously.

‘I just don’t understand why you did all of this’

‘Well you see, I kind of, maybe, have feelings for you’ Beca murmured softly and the blonde sat there stunned and utterly confused.

‘Wait… What?’ 

‘Aubrey, from the first time I saw you at the activities fair I knew I liked you, and those feelings have only grown, so I put together these presents, including the mix to show you how much you mean to me’

‘But what about your girlfriend?’ Aubrey asked bitterly.

‘I don’t have a girlfriend’

‘Uh yeah okay, so you haven’t been all over a brunette this past week, laughing and joking around, hugging’ 

‘Aubrey, that wasn’t my girlfriend, that was my sister, she lives with my mom, we don’t tend to get to see each other that much, so when we do it’s like we forget about everyone else and just focus on catching up and spending the time we can we each other.’ Beca explained.

‘Oh’ Aubrey pursed her lips and looked away sheepishly.

‘Aubrey were you jealous?’ 

‘Erm, maybe, sort of, a little, okay yes’ Aubrey blushed and Beca smiled.

‘So I suppose the question is do you return my feelings?’ Beca asked shyly.

Aubrey stood up and walked to Beca, pulling her in for a hard kiss.

‘Does that answer your question?’

‘I’m not sure can you repeat that, I didn’t quite catch your answer’ Beca muttered and the blonde chuckled before pulling the brunette into a kiss once more. They fell onto the bed and happily enjoyed time together, everything else fading away and forgetting about the Bella’s that were next door.

Chloe and Stacie pulled away from the door and smiled to each other, high fiving each other and walking away from the door.

Violet woke up to a picture of Beca wrapped in a blanket a blonde head leant on her chest, the brunette squealed in happiness for her sister before deciding it was too early and going back to sleep.


	17. 12 Days of presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17, Beca decides to treat Aubrey to 12 day's of presents, lets see what she gets her.

Beca grumbled to herself as she looked to the clock and sighed to herself, she had to get up, the first surprise for her blonde was today. Beca had planned from the fourteenth to the twenty fifth for Aubrey to get a present a day from her.

\- B&A -

On the first day I gave to my true love, a picture of the two of us.

Beca hoped the blonde would like it, she had gotten one of their favourite pictures painted on to a canvas, she loved it, the detail that had been placed into it and the different things that they painted as the border that linked the girls together made her smile. Beca placed the wrapped present onto the counter and waited for her girlfriend to walk out and open it.

The blonde walked in and saw the present on the side and shifted her eyes to Beca who smiled brightly and gestured to the present wanting her to open it.

Aubrey picked it up and slowly ripped the paper off of the present, gasping as she saw the gorgeous painting that lay underneath. She looked up to Beca and smiled, she moved and wrapped her arms around the small brunette.

‘I love it Beca, it’s amazing’ Aubrey brought her girlfriend in for a kiss.

They hung the painting up in the living room so that it was displayed proudly.

\- B&A -

On the Second day I gave to my true love, a mix of our favourite songs.

As most people knew Beca and Aubrey were very much music orientated, Beca produced music, Aubrey taught music. They met because of music and so it held a lot of meaning to them. They had many songs that meant different things to them. The first song they sang together, the first song they danced to, the song they kissed to, the song they made love to, the song that they fought to, the song that they made up to. All different and yet all held so much meaning to them, so Beca took them, stripped them of all of their background music, took the lyrics and created something that she hoped Aubrey would find beautiful. She’d made them all acoustic and sang each song with as much meaning as she could.

Beca placed the wrapped CD next to the coffee machine and waited. Aubrey came in a few moments later, kissing Beca good morning and turning to the coffee machine. She smiled at the sight of another present. Opening it, the CD had its own made cover and then listed were the songs in order of the firsts.

The whole day the CD was on repeat and Beca and Aubrey spent time dancing to it, kissing to it and making love to it. Beca and Aubrey couldn’t have been happier.

\- B&A -

On the third day I gave to my true love, a book from her childhood.

Beca remembered the blonde telling her about her favourite book, it had been the only book she was allowed to read when she was younger and so Beca had tracked down a first edition of the story to give to the blonde.

This time she left it in the bathroom as she was up before the blonde, she went into the kitchen to cook breakfast when she heard a shriek and then in charged a naked blonde who had tears in her eyes.

‘Beca! Oh my god! Where did you get it?’ Aubrey yelled and tackled Beca into a hug. The brunette just laughed and hugged the naked blonde to her closely.

‘Now that Miss Posen would be telling, just enjoy it’ the blonde squealed and ran off, she got her shower and got dressed and then sat down. Beca sat next to her and softly the blonde started reading to Beca. The brunette smiled and watched the blonde in fascination, just studying the woman she loved.

\- B&A -

On the fourth day I gave to my true love, tickets to a concert.

Beca had hoped she had been correct for this one, she remember the blonde had said something in passing about wanting to see Ed Sheeran. Beca wrapped the tickets she had managed to get through her sources, they even had backstage passes, it did help that Ed wanted to work with her on a song.

She placed the present so it was peeking out of Aubrey’s stocking, hoping the blonde would see it when she came back from shopping with Chloe. 

She heard the door open and her girlfriend and best friend walked in. They sat down and Beca happily got into a conversation with Chloe. It was the redhead who noticed after Beca had glanced at the stocking for the fifth time.

‘Bree what’s that?’ Chloe pointed to the blonde’s stocking and Aubrey raised her eyebrow. Standing up she opened it and almost squealed yet again.

‘Beca! Are you serious, with backstage passes as well?’ 

‘Wait, who to see?’ Chloe asked.

‘Ed Sheeran’

‘Oh my gosh no way!’ Chloe did actually squealed.

‘Hey Becs? Why’s there three?’ Aubrey asked and Beca glanced to Chloe, who’s eyes widened.

‘No way! Me as well!’

‘Well yeah I thought you’d like to go with us and I’m sure Aubrey would love to have her best friend there’ 

Both girls looked at each other and then ran and hugged the small brunette.

\- B&A -

On the fifth day I gave to my true love, a Pandora bracelet.

Beca had picked out every charm to have a meaning behind it, the letters A and B for her and Aubrey, a heart sitting in between them with the word love engraved on it. A treble for music, a rose as it was the blonde’s favourite flower. Then it was the blonde’s favourite animal a cat, a book as the blonde loved to read. Beca wanted to leave room for more so was happy with her choices for now.

She lay it on the blonde’s pillow before bed. The brunette lay there as she waited for the love of her life. The blonde came in and smiled at the brunette, smiling a little wider as she saw the present lay on her pillow. She decided to continue to get ready before going over so she could open it and then cuddle with Beca.

She got into bed and placed the present in front of her, opening it she gasped a little as she held up the bracelet and inspected each of the charms, smiling and tearing up a little as each of them linked to their relationship.

‘I love it Beca, I love you’ Aubrey whispered and they kissed softly.

‘I love you to gorgeous’ Beca kissed the blonde again, rolling her over on to her back.

\- B&A -

On the sixth day I gave to my true love, a tiny ball of fur.

Beca held the tiny ball of fur to her chest as she walked to their home, she had been looking forward to getting this present for Aubrey. The blonde had always wanted one and she doesn’t think Aubrey thought she would ever get one for her but the brunette couldn’t resist if it made her blonde happy.

She managed to unlock the door one handed as she felt the ball of fur shift and cuddle into her more. She tried not to drop it as she placed everything else down, looking around for her blonde.

‘Aubrey?’

‘I’m in the office baby’ Aubrey called and Beca smiled walking through to the blonde who didn’t turn away from the computer.

Beca walked forwards quietly and then moved the ball of fur in her arms to put it into Aubrey’s lap.

‘Beca? What is thi-‘ Aubrey cut herself off as she realised what it was. She picked up the kitten stroking its tiny head and it purred away happily.

‘You got me a kitten?’

‘Anything to make you happy Bree you know that’ Beca stated and smiled as the blonde cuddled the young cat, that ball of fur was going to be spoiled and Beca knew it.

They ended up calling it Ace, which Beca was more than happy with, although the first morning she woke up to it curled up on her face she wasn’t as happy. 

\- B&A -

On the seventh day I gave to my true love, a jar full of paper.

It had taken Beca a long time to complete this present, in the jar were different colours of paper, pinks were the reasons she loved the blonde, blues were dates she wanted to go on with the blonde and purple was a reason for why the blonde should smile that day.

Beca tied it up in a bow and placed it onto the coffee table, a label on the jar to show which ones meant what, she smiled, hopefully the blonde would like it, it wasn’t often the brunette was very romantic.

When Aubrey saw it and read the label she couldn’t help but swoon, she pulled out a pink one and smiled to herself as she read it: The way your eyes shine as you smile. It read and Aubrey walked into the bedroom to find Beca getting changed. She spun the brunette, kissing her hard. The blonde picked the brunette up and carried her to the bed.

Beca decided maybe she needed to be romantic more often.

\- B&A -

On the eight day I gave to my true love, a book of pictures.

Beca had put together a memory book of their relationship so far. It started from their first meeting, Beca had somehow managed to find a picture of her stood at the Bella stall talking to the blonde, then it was pictures of Bella’s practices, all of their competitions, their first date, their holidays, day trips out, events with friends and family, all of their Christmases and thanksgivings together so far.

Beca smiled as she flicked through each picture once more and then tied the bow at the side and wrapped it. She left this one in the blonde’s office, knowing the blonde had work to do today.

Beca was sat on the sofa when the blonde found it and quickly got tackled with an arm full of a teary blonde. Beca smiled softly at her and they cuddled for the rest of the day, looking through all of the pictures and remembering the story behind each one. Even the one where Aubrey had chocolate all over her face after Beca had pushed a plate of melted chocolate in her face.

\- B&A -

On the ninth day I gave to my true love, a trip to Paris.

It wasn’t to be used until after Christmas but the blonde had always wanted to go so the brunette was going to surprise her with a trip to Paris, the city of love. This time Beca handed Aubrey the document with their flight and stay details. The blonde gasped and shot out of her seat.

‘For real?’

‘Yeah baby, for real, we are going to go to Paris’ Beca wrapped her arms around the excited blonde.

‘Oh my gosh, I cannot wait for this, who’s going to look after Ace?’

‘It’s okay, I’ve organised for Chloe to come and stay and look after Ace, she won’t be left alone’ Beca explained and the blonde fully smiled.

The mentioned Kitten mewled at them, they chuckled and Beca bent down to pick the little cat up so she could join in the cuddle.

\- B&A -

On the tenth day I gave to my true love, a necklace.

Beca had designed it and had it made especially for the blonde, it was a music note that had the eye colours woven around it, the music note itself was the Bella blue, it was on a slim silver chain, engraved on the back was: you the musical beat to my heart. 

Beca again handed this one to the blonde, who opened it and hung it from her finger as she read the inscription and looked at the colours used. She gave it to Beca who smiled and placed it on for the blonde like she knew the woman wanted.

‘Thank you baby, it is gorgeous’ Aubrey whispered and kissed the brunette.

‘I’m glad you like it baby, this one I was worried about’

‘Well no need to be, I love it’

\- B&A -

On the eleventh day I gave to my true love, earrings.

So to match the theme of the bracelet and the necklace Beca got Aubrey some earrings to go along with them, they were music not earrings with a ting A and B on the note part one in one eye colour and the other in the other’s eye colour. Beca smiled as she placed the final present on the blonde’s laptop that tended to sit on the Blonde’s desk.

Aubrey had taken to putting on the jewellery Beca had bought her and Beca loved seeing her wear it as it meant that blonde truly liked them. Beca was washing up when Aubrey found her present. She heard the blonde pad up behind her and soft arms wrapped themselves around Beca’s waist.

‘Thank you so much baby, your spoiling me so much this year’ Aubrey whispered. Beca turned in the blonde’s arms.

‘I love you, I wanted to show you that, and you worth spoiling, especially to me’ Beca stated and the blonde leant in for a soft kiss. Skipping away happily back to her work as Beca hummed to herself and finished up her own little job.

\- B&A -

On the twelfth day (Christmas Day) I gave to my true love, well now that would be telling…

Aubrey stretched out her arms as she rolled over, normally on Christmas they had morning cuddles. This Christmas though Aubrey’s arm met empty sheets. The blonde slowly opened on eye and stared in confusion at the empty spot, she had no clue what to think at the fact that Beca wasn’t there, if she had been more awake she probably would have realised Beca was already up and was probably just getting things ready for their morning together.

Aubrey rolled back over and caught sight of something on the floor, leading from her bed to the door. Different shaped hearts and Christmas styled confetti. Aubrey just shrugged and followed the confetti trail all the way to the living room table. Having seen no Beca Aubrey was confused. A note on the table sat next to the TV remote, all it said was, press play. So Aubrey did as it said, obviously.

She watched as Beca’s face filled the TV screen, soft music played in the background, Aubrey recognised it as the one Beca had given her the other day, the one she had, had repeat most of the time.

‘Hey Bree, I know you are probably wondering where I am, don’t worry, I’m still in the house, don’t look for me yet though, TV me has something important to say. Aubrey, the first day I met you was important for me, I had a crush on you the moment you called me a bitch, I know I’m a weirdo. Anyway, over time I got to know you, we competed together, we argued and ultimately we won and became friends, slowly we became something more and I fell in love with you. I was lucky enough that you fell in love with me to. I set up these presents, to show you how amazing you are, how much you mean to me, because Aubrey you are my everything. You are the glue that keeps me together, my rock that keeps me strong, my confident who keeps my secrets, my comforter who lets me cry when I need, you love me for who I am, just as much as I love you for who you are and I am so lucky to have you in my life. So Bree, my gorgeous, beautiful, strong, independent girlfriend. I want you to turn around. I’ll be there, I promise no matter what, I’ll always be there’ And with that Beca on the TV went black.

Aubrey slowly wiped her tears before turning around, she couldn’t help but cry again at seeing Beca kneeling down, a ring in one hand and smiling, her own tears falling down her face.

‘I love you Aubrey, will you marry me?’ Beca asked and the blonde nodded unable to talk. Beca placed the ring on Aubrey’s finger, standing so she could hug the blonde. Aubrey pulled back and leant in for a passionate kiss.

‘You know I can’t beat this with any present I have for you’ Aubrey whispered.

‘Aubrey you had beaten all of my presents, including this by saying yes to me’ Beca responded as she leaned back in for a kiss from the blonde, who more than happily obliged.


	18. The holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18, based a little on the Holiday, Aubrey swaps houses with Beca's sister, a little twist at the end.

Aubrey sighed as she packed, she was going away this Christmas, it was a much needed break, after breaking up with her cheating girlfriend the blonde had decided she want to go on holiday for a little while. She had jumped online and found this house switch thing, there was a little cottage tucked out of the way in a small village and Aubrey just fell in love with it. She had let Chloe know that she was going on holiday and started packing for the very next day.

The blonde happily travelled to the airport excited to be going somewhere different, having some new experiences. As they took off Aubrey looked out of the window and then slowly lay back in her seat, pulling her eye mask down over her face and falling asleep. The flight to England wasn’t too bad she just hoped the car journey to the cottage wouldn’t be to hazardous because of the snow.

She saw the guy she presumed to be her driver, holding her name and walked over to him.

‘Aubrey Posen?’

‘Yes that would be me’ Aubrey stated politely.

‘Follow me this way Miss’ the guy said and turned to go outside. Within a few minutes Aubrey was sat in the back of the car sighing to herself as she got settled.

‘Are you on holiday Miss?’

‘Yes just a break from everything.’

‘Well I hope it is enjoyable for you’ and then the car goes quiet again. They reach a snow filled road and the car stops, the driver looks into the back of the car to see Aubrey looking out of the window.

‘Excuse me? Miss? I’m going to have to stop here, if I go down there I won’t be able to get the car back up again’ Aubrey looked down the road and nodded seeing what he meant.

‘Okay so how far is it from here?’

‘Just down that road Miss not too far at all’ Aubrey smiled and the next thing she knew the car was driving off and she was stood on the side of the road figuring out how to walk down it without breaking herself. She grabbed her bag and with a determined stride began walking. Eventually she made it to the cottage and it took her breath away, the snow made it look so picturesque she smiled to herself and quickly went inside.

Exploring the cottage she found it quite quaint the stairs were narrow and there was a log burner. She quickly set the fire up, remembering what her dad had taught her on their camping trips and then she decided to go upstairs and unpack. She found herself having a bath to get rid of any plane cramps and then she went down and started to read, enjoying the peace and quiet.

For the next few days she enjoyed her time at the cottage, walking to the shops to get food and then either reading, listening to music, sleeping or watching TV. It was her third night it happened. She was woken up to banging on the door.

‘Hello?’

‘Come hurry up and open the door!’

‘Who is it?’

‘Stop joking around, I need to pee, I will go right here if you don’t open the door’ the strange voice called, all Aubrey could tell was that it was a female, she sounded a little drunk and was jigging around.

Aubrey quickly opened the door to stop the stranger peeing on the floor and her breath whooshed out of her at the sight of the woman before her.

‘You are not my sister’ the brunette said, she stepped back and looked at the cottage.

‘This is definitely my sister’s house though, has she been hiding this from me, am I not the only gay in the family?’ The brunette rambled, as she walked in.

‘Oh, excuse me’

‘Oh yes sorry, I’m Beca, my sister lives here, normally when I’ve gone to the pub and can’t get back home she would put me up for the night, I can just pee and then be on my way’ Beca introduced herself and then explained everything.

‘Oh no it’s okay you can stay if you need to, it is your sister’s house after all’ Aubrey nervously called as Beca moved her way to what she presumed was the downstairs toilet. Beca was only a few minutes and Aubrey heard her wash her hands before she left the bathroom. The brunette stumbled a little and then smiled goofily at the blonde, settling herself on the sofa.

‘So not to point out the obvious but you aren’t my sister, so where may she be and what are you doing here?’ Beca asked trying to not sound rude.

‘Well your sister and I swapped houses for a few weeks, we both wanted to go on an adventure and we sorted it all out, so she is staying in my house in America whilst I stay here in England in her house’ Aubrey explained.

‘Well fair play baby sis of mine, it’s about time she went on an adventure, she shouldn’t stay cooped up in the cottage’ Beca muttered slowly falling to sleep. Aubrey chuckled at the brunette and then went and found a pillow and blanket, ensuring Beca was comfortable before she left the other woman to sleep.

Aubrey snuck into the kitchen the next morning taking note that Beca was still there sound asleep. She slowly started to make coffee and leant against the side just watching the brunette, she should have realised she was being creepy but just didn’t care. When the brunette started to stir she spun around and fetched the mugs for the coffee.

‘Erm hey’ came from behind her and she span to face Beca, smiling at her.

‘Hey, how are you feeling?’

‘I’m fine just tired and in need of coffee, I’m sorry about last night, turning up here out of the blue, I didn’t do anything inappropriate right?’ Beca checked as she looked at the blonde nervously, just now realising how beautiful the blonde woman was.

‘Oh no, you just went to the toilet and then fell asleep, nothing to worry about at all’ Aubrey waved off and started making the coffee, placing the milk and sugar on the table in case Beca needed it.

‘Oh well that’s good’ Beca said awkwardly, Aubrey couldn’t help but admire the awkward girl who shifted from foot to foot.

‘So you may have told me this last night, but where’s my sister again?’

‘Well she’s in America in my house’ Aubrey explained.

‘Ah the house swap thing she does, I forgot she signed up for that, well if it’s cool with you I’ll have a coffee and then head off’ Aubrey was more than happy for the brunette to stay, hoping she’ll stay a little longer anyway.

‘So how are you liking it here so far?’

‘Well it’s quiet which is good, it’s what I needed really, it’s a little different to where I live but in a good way’ Aubrey smiled at Beca who nodded, taking the cup the blonde was offering her.

They continued to chat a little before Beca decided it was time for her to go, Aubrey didn’t want the brunette to leave but understood why she needed to.

The next couple of days were uneventful again, until Beca turned up at the door once more, Beca smiled sheepishly, this time a little less drunk.

‘Back again huh?’ 

‘I’m sorry, I’ll make this the last time if it’s really uncomfortable for you’ Beca muttered.

‘No not at all, it’s nice to have company’ 

They sat down on the sofa for a second before Beca snuck over to a cabinet and managed to jiggle it open, pulling out the hidden alcohol behind it. She grabbed to glasses and then poured out drinks for herself and Aubrey.

‘You know where your sister keeps her alcohol?’

‘Of course, I know all her little hiding places for it’ Beca stated with a smug smile. Aubrey chuckled to herself before taking a swig of the drink. Aubrey turned to Beca about to say something when she was cut off by a pair of lips. Aubrey’s eyes widened in shock but as she was just about to relax into the kiss Beca pulled away stunned.

‘I am so sorry’ Beca whispered, Aubrey just shushed her and then pulled her back into a kiss.

Before they knew it they were waking up in bed together the next morning. It started to become a little bit of a routine, Beca would stay for a coffee in the morning and they would chat, then Beca would leave and turn up again on the evening earlier then she had before and they always ended up back in bed with one another.

‘We shouldn’t continue this’ Aubrey whispered one morning as Beca held her.

‘Why not?’

‘Beca I have to go home in a few days and this will get all too complicated’ Aubrey whispered.

‘That’s in a few days Bree, we can still carry on until then.’

‘The thing is, this has become more than just sleeping together, you turn up earlier and we have dinner and we talk and then we cuddle before ultimately retiring to bed, I’m going home after Christmas and I don’t want to make the goodbye harder than it is already going to be’ Aubrey looked at Beca who was trying to search her eyes for any sign that she could change the blonde’s mind.

‘Where is home Bree?’

‘LA, I’m a lawyer there’ Aubrey stated and Beca sighed.

‘Okay, well if this is what you want then this will be the last time’ Beca muttered.

‘Thank you for understanding Beca, if it could be any different you know I would continue this’ Aubrey cupped Beca’s cheek and they shared one last kiss before pulling away from each other. That was the last time Beca came to the house before Aubrey left.

Aubrey wiped her tear as she got onto the plane home, part of her was relieved Beca hadn’t turned up to say goodbye, part of her was disappointed that the brunette hadn’t turned up at the house just one more time before she left. The flight home was way worse than the flight out, Aubrey didn’t sleep, her mind on the beautiful woman she had left behind.

Aubrey got off of the plane and went to retrieve her luggage, walking through the airport as quickly as she could so that she could just get home and cry for a little while. She stopped suddenly at the sight in front of her. Stood holding the Aubrey Posen name board was Beca, the brunette held flowers in the other hand and had a cheeky, yet still shy smile on her face. Aubrey quickly walked over to the brunette and pulled her into a hug.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I should properly introduce myself, I am Beca Mitchell, a music producer who lives here in LA, I was visiting my mother who moved to England around three years ago taking my younger sister Emily with her. Emily is actually staying with me for the rest of December and January. So Miss Aubrey Posen, would you go on a date with me?’ 

‘Of course I will go on a date with you Beca, although I’m a little mad you hid this from me, I’m way to happy to let that affect the start of something I think is going to be amazing’ Beca beamed happily and escorted the blonde to her car. Both of them going back to the blonde’s apartment so that they could get to know each other a little better. 

They don’t know how but that night they ended up having their first date and ended up officially becoming girlfriends.


	19. A Christmas Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19, there was one thing that annoyed Aubrey, hopefully she will have a minor Christmas victory.

Aubrey loved her girlfriend, she really did, Beca was the sweetest person, she was kind and thoughtful, she could be romantic and yet scare anyone who crossed her or Aubrey. There was one thing that truly annoyed the blonde though. That was Beca Mitchell’s cell phone. The brunette hadn’t updated her phone in an incredibly long time. It was still one of those brick phones that you could throw and it would bounce, no breaking apart, it’d probably leave a dent in the wall instead of smash itself.

The phone was so old that if Beca was out at all it was basically useless to try and contact her by using it, she didn’t have Whatsapp, or Facebook messenger, or snapchat. All the brick did was phone and text, it annoyed Aubrey to the point of screaming as she never seemed to be able to get in contact with Beca when she needed her.

Beca didn’t even see the problem, she figured when she was at home or at the office she tended to be on Facebook so people could contact her then, they didn’t need to use her phone and basically if that was all she had on her then tough Beca was obviously unavailable.

‘Please Beca, you need to upgrade your phone, you’ve been having problems with it anyway, you may as well just get a new one so that we can actually contact you without any problems.’ Aubrey exclaimed for what felt like the thousandth time.

‘Bree, I don’t understand why you are making such a fuss, it’s not like it hurts anyone, I’m still on Facebook, people can contact me that way very easily, why do I need a new phone?’ Beca argued. Aubrey just threw her hands up and walked away, she did not want to have this argument again. Beca just shrugged and went back to working on her laptop.

Aubrey quickly came up with a plan, Christmas was in a few day’s time, that gave her plenty of time to go and find Beca and phone on a good deal that would mean Beca was up to date and she couldn’t refuse it as it was going to be a present. Aubrey grinned to herself knowing her plan was fool proof.

On Christmas morning Aubrey sat and watched as Beca excitedly opened her presents, she got to her last one and ripped it open, letting out a whine as she saw what it was.

‘Bree! I like my phone, why did you get me a new one?’

‘Because Beca it’s time you got an updated one, I’ve set all of the apps up for you and added all of your contacts to it already, and texted everyone your new number, so you don’t even have to worry about all of that’ Aubrey explained.

‘Fine I’ll give it a go, but if I don’t like it I’m going back to my old one and you can’t complain at me’

Aubrey just smiled, seeing it as a minor victory that the brunette was willing to at least try the new phone.

The rest of the day Beca spent investigating the new gadget, she was happily snapchatting Chloe and chatting to the other Bella’s using whatsapp and Facebook. Aubrey started to hate the phone for a whole new reason now. However she had to be grateful as Beca was finally easy to contact.

Her phone beeped with a notification, seeing it was a snapchat from Beca, Aubrey rolled her eyes and opened it. It was a picture of Beca pouting and a caption that said: I love you, come cuddle with me.

Aubrey looked up to see Beca had put her phone down on the table and was watching the blonde, Aubrey grinned and pounced into Beca’s arms, they snuggled down with one another and ignored both of their phones as they enjoyed the rest of the day relaxing together.

‘I’m glad you like your phone baby, just don’t get to addicted to it’ Aubrey whispered.

‘Bree, you know me, I’ll probably still be as bad with contact as I was before, I just have a better phone to be bad with’ Beca stated and they both laughed.

However what Aubrey found was that she would get a snapchat and a message a day from the brunette who always wanted to remind Aubrey she was loved.

The new phone was definitely Aubrey’s best plan yet, now to get Beca to see that she should propose…


	20. Family, Cabins and skiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20, It's time to go to the cabins to see Aubrey's family and do a little skiing.

Beca sighed to herself as she carried the cases to the car, they were packing up and getting ready to head to the Posen’s cabins, yes as in multiple, all of the Posen clan will be there, from Aubrey’s mother and father to the blonde’s grandparents. This was going to be the first time Beca would meet all of them, the cousins and the aunts and uncles so to say Beca was nervous was an understatement, she was just glad she had gotten the parent meeting out of the way. Although she was sure that Mark Posen wasn’t too happy with his daughters choice of partners he was just happy to see her happy.

Beca slammed the car boot and looked up to see Aubrey walking towards her smiling happily. The blonde was excited to see all of her family again, it had been a while. Also with going up to the cabins it meant snow and skiing which Aubrey had always loved to take part in.

‘Ready to go gorgeous?’ Beca asked as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

‘More than ready, this is going to be so much fun Beca’ Aubrey grinned, Beca couldn’t help but grin back at the blonde, she always loved to see her girlfriend happy.

‘I’m sure it will be baby, right let’s get in and start the drive’ Beca got settled into the driver’s seat as Aubrey got the directions ready. A mix of Beca’s songs played in the background like always.

The drive was fairly easy as they left fairly in the morning, much to Beca’s disappointment; the brunette still loved her sleep, although she had improved slightly from her college days. They pulled up to the cabin within about three and a half hours. Beca looked around the place, she couldn’t believe this all belonged to the Posen family, no wonder they came out here every year for Christmas. 

Beca noticed others unpacking cars, Aubrey’s parents car was already parked up by one of the bigger cabins with her brother’s and sister’s car parked next to it. The brunette followed the blonde as she quickly walked to the cabin so she could greet her family. They walked in happily and could here chatter coming from one of the rooms in the house, Aubrey pulling Beca towards it, they turned into what Beca presumed was the living room to see everyone sat chatting happily.

‘Hey everyone’ Aubrey smiled as her family turned to see them in the doorway, there were happy shouts as everyone moved to greet them. Aubrey getting hugged first before they moved on for a small hug from Beca, except Mark, he hugged Aubrey and then shook Beca’s hand. There was an unknown man Beca hadn’t seen before who continued to stand by the fire just watching the interactions of the family.

‘Aubrey, Beca you made it, and in quite quick time to!’ Megan, Aubrey’s mother, was practically beaming at the two, Beca couldn’t resist smiling back at the woman, she was so genuinely happy to see them and it made Beca feel happy to be there.

‘Aubrey you remember Brad don’t you?’ Sarah asked as she looked from the stranger to her sister.

‘Yes Sarah I do remember Brad, it’s lovely to see you’ Aubrey smiled and went over to hug the family friend.

‘Aubrey it’s always nice to see you’ Brad stated with a smile as he hugged the blonde.

After the greetings Beca and Aubrey went and unpacked their car and then happily relaxed in their room for a little while. They were called to lunch an hour later and happily joined the family once more. Beca pulled Aubrey’s seat out from the table and then sat down beside her.

‘So Beca will you be skiing with us?’ Brad asked.

‘Unfortunately not no’

‘Why? Do you not like skiing?’

‘I was never taught how to Ski and so would prefer not to fall to my death this vacation’ Beca chuckled as she answered causing the other Posen’s to chuckle with her.

After lunch they found their way outside where the rest of the family were gathering. Beca was introduced to cousins, aunts and uncles and then Aubrey lead her over to an elderly pair who must be the blonde’s grandparents.

‘Nanna, Grampy, this is Beca, my girlfriend’ Aubrey introduced and Beca stepped forward to shake their hands.

‘Beca it’s so lovely to finally meet you, I’m George and my wife’s name is Iris’ George explained as he shook the brunette’s hand. Beca smiled happily at them.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you, Aubrey has told me a lot about you’ Beca stated, they sat with the elderly couple for a little while just chatting. Beca observed Aubrey and her grandparents as they spoke about the recent activities the blonde had been up to.

Beca was distracted as she heard a soft giggle come from her left side, she turned to see two pairs of eyes looking back at her. If she remembered correctly this was Sam, Andrew and Kara’s little boy.

‘Hey buddy, what you doing down there?’ Beca asked as she got up to walk to the boy. He ran round to meet Beca at the bottom of the steps and then held out the snow he had scooped up into his mitten covered hands.

‘You’ve got some snow huh?’ The little boy nodded happily.

‘Well what do you think we should do with it? Should we make it into a snowman?’ The little boy squealed and Beca smiled down at him. Bending down to his height she started to build up a pile of snow.

‘Okay then buddy, let’s build a snowman’ Beca then started to happily build the snowman with the little boy, he was laughing and smiling the whole time which made Beca even happier.

Aubrey smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend build a snowman with the little boy, not many people knew it but Beca loved children and was absolutely amazing with them. She watched as Beca helped the little boy with the snow ball he was rolling to make the body. 

‘You look to have a keeper there Bree’ She heard her nanna say.

‘I most definitely do nanna, I wouldn’t change her for the world’ Aubrey stated her eyes never leaving her amazing girlfriend. She missed the smiles that her grandparents wore on their faces, they could see how much the couple loved each other.

A little later they were all sat round a camp fire trundled up in coats and scarfs, Beca and Aubrey were cuddled together as Sam, who was now attached to Beca, sat in the brunette’s lap happily watching all of the other people around him.

‘So what do you think so far?’ Aubrey asked as she looked at Beca.

‘I love it, it’s beautiful up here and your family have been so friendly and welcoming, Sam here has been amazing at helping me build snowmen and I’ve just had so much fun already’ Beca answered happily smiling and the blonde was relieved to hear her girlfriend was having such a good time.

‘Well are you coming to watch us Ski for a little while tomorrow?’

‘Yeah of course baby, how else am I going to laugh at people when they bomb it’ Beca joked.

‘If you are just going to laugh at people you could at least try it first so you can see how hard it is’ Brad voice cut in and Beca rolled her eyes as she moved to look at him.

‘It was a joke Brad calm yourself, I will more than likely be cringing whenever anybody falls, or you know muttering to myself in panic, whichever one comes first’ Beca replies.

‘Well I think you should give it a try’

‘Well I think you should butt out and accept that my answer to skiing is no’ Beca then turned back to Aubrey as a clear indicator the conversation was over. Sam scowled at Brad for upsetting his Beca and then cuddled back into the brunette.

The next day everyone was making their way up the slope so that they could go skiing. Beca smiled happily as she watched them. She went to her car to retrieve a few things and then went back to watching them as they all took their turns.

Aubrey wasn’t too happy, Brad was going on and on about how to ski properly like she had never done it before and he was the pro, even though it was very much the other way round. She hoped Beca was enjoying herself watching the others, the brunette had stated that she was way to accident prone to go skiing, she was more than likely going to break something.

‘So Aubrey, I’ll go first and meet you at the end’ Brad told her, the blonde nodded basically ignoring him as she got herself set up.

He set off and was incredibly wobbly to start with, Aubrey was sure he almost went over a few times. Then he started to pick up speed and Aubrey laughed a little as his arms shot out and he tried to get his balance. 

‘Oh my gosh look at them!’ someone exclaimed and all of a sudden a snowboarder was soaring past them, weaving elegantly through the snow and going up some of the bumps to perform tricks. Aubrey’s mouth dropped at the sight as she followed the snowboarder all the way to the end. She was just in time to see Brad completely fail at the end of the slope, she laughed and quickly made her way down to check he was okay. When she reached the bottom the snowboarder was there, unstrapped and bent over laughing at the man laying face down in the snow. The boarder took off their helmet and Aubrey’s family now stood in stunned silence. Brad stood up his face red with embarrassment.

‘Oh my gosh that wipe out was the funniest thing I’ve seen all day’ Beca exclaimed as everyone stared at her in shock.

‘Beca you snowboard?’ Mark asked, he looked slightly impressed by the brunette.

‘Yeah, I’ve snowboarded every year since I was about five’ Beca smiled as she finally calmed down and took in the Posen’s reaction.

‘Why on earth didn’t you tell me?’ Aubrey asked as she made her way to her girlfriend.

‘Well I wanted to surprise you’ Beca admitted sheepishly. 

‘You were awesome out there! Those tricks you were doing, they were amazing’ Aubrey exclaimed, not even mad that the brunette had kept her skill a secret.

They continued to ski and snowboard for the rest of the day and then retired to sit in the main cabin with cups of hot chocolate and plenty of food to eat. Aubrey and Beca were sat cuddled together as they happily conversed with the other family members. Beca caught Mark smiling at the couple and she sighed with relief as she realised that Aubrey’s father does approve of the brunette.

Beca was looking forward to the rest of the week now, seeing what other adventures she may get up to with Sam and the rest of Aubrey’s family. Brad has stayed well clear of Beca after they had finished on the slope, which both the brunette and blonde women were happy with. All Beca knew was that she was going to have fun this week, and she would make sure Aubrey had just as much fun as she did.


	21. Loving her familt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21, Aubrey smiles as she watched her two favourite girls play in the snow.

Aubrey smiled as she watched her wife running round after her daughter, she loved the days where she could watch Beca and Georgia having fun. Most of the time she would be right there with them. She was watching from the Kitchen window as she did the washing up. Her two favourite girls were happily playing in the snow. Georgia was throwing handfuls of snow at Beca as the brunette slowly ran away from the little girl. Letting the snow hit her ever now and then.

Beca stopped and scooped up the tiny girl, she spun round with the little girl and Aubrey smiled as Georgia laughs filled the house and reached her ears. It was one of her favourite sounds to listen to. No matter what her mood if she heard her wife and daughter laughing she never failed to smile.

Beca placed the little girl onto the ground as they started to make snowmen. Aubrey smiled as Beca helped their little girl roll the snow to make the body of the snowman. Beca was smiling so happily down at their daughter and it made Aubrey’s heart flutter with so much love for the pair of girls. They made three snowmen, Two big ones, although one was slightly taller than the other and one small one that stood in the middle of the two bigger ones. Then they decorated them with different items of clothes. One had Aubrey’s spare set of hat, scarf and gloves, The other had Beca’s but also wore a shirt. The small one was decorated with Georgia’s spare set.

Beca picked Georgia up and held her tightly so that she could create the faces for the snowmen, all of them were smiling, their eyes were level and Beca’s noes was at an odd angle but they were perfect in the eyes of the two mothers. Beca placed Georgia down so she could finish off the small snowman and then they stood back and looked at their snowmen family.

‘It’s perfect momma’ Georgia stated.

‘Yes baby, they are definitely perfect’

Aubrey smiled as she watched the two inspect their work, both had their hands on their hips and their heads cocked to the side, Georgia had definitely picked up on Beca’s personality and traits. Aubrey couldn’t help but chuckle as they moved to scratch their head at the same time. She watched as Beca turned and said something to Georgia who smiled and nodded, they then lay down and created snow angels. Georgia squealing happily the whole time, she sure did love playing in the snow.

Aubrey stepped out onto the decking and called to them.

‘Okay come on guys, you need to come in and have showers and baths, I’ve made some hot chocolate’

Both of Aubrey’s snow covered girls cheered and then they were running for the house. Aubrey smiled and gave a quick kiss to Beca as the brunette came passed. 

Soon enough they were sat in front of the TV happily drinking hot chocolate, all of them in their pyjamas, they were cuddled together watching Frozen and all Aubrey could think was that she would not want to ever be anywhere else.


	22. Clubs, Idiots and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22, Beca takes Aubrey to work with her, Clubs, idiots and love, in that order.

Beca sighed as she rolled out of bed, she had been getting a few extra hours sleep before her gig tonight. The club she was DJing at was holding a special Christmas extravaganza. So Beca had mixed some Christmas songs together as well as having her other music.

Beca had asked Aubrey to go with her. They had grown really close lately, meeting up for coffees or going for walks. Sometimes if they had, had a busy week they would phone each other and spend a couple of hours on the phone just talking.

Beca knew she was in love with the blonde, she’d had a crush on her since she first saw her but as they’d continued to get to know each other Beca’s crush had developed into something a lot more. The brunette was meeting Aubrey at the club so got herself ready and grabbed all of her things before heading off to catch a taxi.

As the car pulled up at the club Beca spotted Aubrey standing by the entrance. The smaller woman swears that all of her breath rushed out if her at the sight of the blonde. Her hair was down and curled, she was wearing a tight fitting red dress. Beca’s eyes travelled down tan legs and she swore she practically groaned, she took a deep breath and then left the vehicle.

The blonde looked up to see Beca approaching, green eyes travelled the length of Beca’s body. The brunette was wearing black jeans with a white shirt, she had red braces on to match the tie around her neck. Aubrey couldn’t believe how sexy Beca looked.

‘Hey Bree’ Beca greeted pulling the blonde in for a hug.

‘Hey Becs, you look awesome’

‘Thank you, you look beautiful’ Beca pulled away and smiled as she saw a light blush settle on Aubrey’s cheeks.

They head inside, looking around the place. The club had been decorated, there were big candy canes everywhere and mistletoe hung in different places, figures and decorations lined the bar and DJ booth. Beca pulled Aubrey with her to the DJ booth so they could chat whilst she set up.

Beca grabbed the mic and completed a sound check, singing a couple lines of white Christmas as she made sure it sounded right. She smiled as the staff cheered her a little, Beca then moved to set up all of her equipment as Aubrey watched. This wasn’t the first she had seen Beca set up but it was always fascinating to watch.

Once she was done Beca turned to face Aubrey and smiled.

‘Well now that’s done let’s get a drink and chill before the club opens’ Beca pulls Aubrey with her to the bar ordering their usual’s before they returned to the booth and settled in to wait for the club to open.

Whilst waiting they happily chattered away with each other about what they had been up to that week.

‘So how did you date go?’ Beca asked Aubrey who sighed.

‘Ugh it was so bad Becs, all she did was talk about herself, we had nothing in common, she ate so noisily I wanted to strangle her’

Beca laughed and wrapped her arm around the blonde, pulling her into her side and stroking her arm comfortingly.

‘Never mind, you’ll meet someone soon Bree, someone who is just perfect for you’ Beca stated, the blonde just hummed and snuggled into Beca’s side. She’d already found her perfect someone, she just needed to tell the brunette that.

Beca stood up and lined up some music to play so that it was on once the doors were open. Aubrey happily watched the brunette, her eyes travelling down the brunette’s body. They snapped back up when Beca turned around, she leaned against the desk, her arms crossed as she smiled at the blonde.

‘Well now the music is on the party has really started now’ Aubrey smiled happily at the brunette looking forward to the night.

The club got busy quickly and Beca turned so that she could focus on the music that was playing. Aubrey was happy enough just observing. Every now and then Beca would be able to chat to the blonde, or the brunette would do a little dance to the music that Aubrey found to be entertaining.

‘Becs I’m going to get a drink do you want one?’

‘I’ll just have a coke if that’s cool?’ Beca turned and smiled at the blonde in thanks.

‘Of course that’s fine’ Aubrey then went off to get the drinks.

Beca observed Aubrey whilst she was at the bar, she was lucky to have the blonde in her life, she was so incredibly happy that they had grown closer.

She raised an eyebrow as some guy leaned against the bar and started talking to the blonde. Beca saw Aubrey shake her head no, the blonde mad a subtle move backwards a sign she was uncomfortable and wanted to be away from the unknown man.

Beca gritted her teeth as the stranger placed his hand on the blonde’s arm. The blonde tried to shrug it off as quickly as possible. Beca decided she needed to go and help Aubrey, she lined up multiple tracks and then made her way over to the bar where Aubrey looked a mixture of angry and anxious. The guy still hadn’t moved his hand and so Beca grabbed it, pulling it off the blonde. Their heads snapped to Beca and she noticed relief was over Aubrey’s face.

‘Take no as an answer man and back off’ Beca stated as she glared at the guy.

‘Who do you think you are?’

‘I’m her best friend and the DJ of this club, so before you say anything else I would suggest you think over whether you want to be thrown out of here or not’

The guy looked like he was going to say something for a moment before he closed his moth and walked away in a strop.

Beca turned and smiled at Aubrey, grabbing the drinks and leading them back to the booth. Beca placed the drinks down and then turned to check on Aubrey.

‘You okay Bree?’

‘Yeah, men can be idiots’ Aubrey dropped into the chair and sighed.

‘I completely agree with you there, men can most definitely be idiots’ Beca turned back to the music and started to work once more.

A little later Aubrey went to get some more drinks, she turned to see a girl pressed up to Beca’s side and gripped the cups in her hand tightly. She walked to the booth not being noticed by the two women.

‘Come on baby, I promise I’ll make coming home with me worth it.’ The fake blonde pressed herself further against Beca, who couldn’t really move as she tried to continue working.

‘I’m not baby, and I’ve told you I don’t want to go home with you’

‘I’m sure I could change your mind with one kiss’ the woman trailed her hand down Beca’s back, Aubrey watched as Beca tensed and was gearing up to shout at the woman, who’s hand was just about to reach Beca’s butt, instead Aubrey called out first.

‘Hey!’ Beca’s head snapped to the door and the fake blonde pulled away from the smaller brunette, turning to Aubrey with an annoyed expression.

‘What?’

‘She said no and is trying to work, she can’t physically escape and you think its okay to harass her?’

‘I wasn’t harassing you was I baby?’

‘Again I’m not baby, and yes you were, I’d already said no multiple times’ Beca responded as she lined up the next track. The woman huffed and raised her hands walking away.

‘I don’t know why I wasted my time on someone like you anyway’ Aubrey’s eyes widened and she moved into the fake blonde’s path.

‘Excuse me?’

‘Well I’m sure she wouldn’t be impressive in bed, she is unfriendly and obviously has not taste, so it probably wasn’t worth it anyway’

‘I’ll have you know that Beca is the most caring person, always putting her friends before anything, I may not know what she’s like in bed, but what I do know, and know damn well, is that she is definitely worth it, now get your fake blonde ass out of this booth before I rip you hair extensions out,’

The other woman stormed away outraged as Beca watched in amazement, the brunette soon started laughing.

‘Oh my gosh Bree, that was amazing!’

‘Yeah well she deserved it’ Aubrey moved and cuddled herself into Beca’s side.

‘Did you mean what you said?’ Beca asked quietly as she wrapped an arm around the blonde.

‘I meant every word Beca’ the blonde pulled back to look at the brunette.

‘Becs you told me earlier that I’d meet my perfect someone soon, well you see I’ve already met her, she’s beautiful, smart, funny and caring, she worth all my time no matter what we are doing and she’s stood right in front of me’

Beca’s mouth dropped open as she looked at the blonde/

‘I know you may not-‘ Aubrey got cut off as lips met hers and Beca cupped the blonde’s cheek, their lips fitting together as they kissed gently. Beca pulled back and moved to look at the blonde.

‘Your my perfect someone to’ Beca stated and then kissed Aubrey once more. The blonde beamed at Beca as she cuddled into the brunette’s arms where she stayed for the rest of the night, stealing kisses as Beca worked around her to make this a Christmas party to remember.


	23. A Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23, Can Aubrey get her Christmas wish this year?

Beca and Aubrey had been trying for a baby, the two had decided they had wanted to start a family just after they got married. However they hadn’t had any success so far. They had gone to be tested but the doctors found no reason for it not to work.

Beca could sense the frustration from her wife after trying for so long. She wanted a family as much as the blonde did and it was frustrating that it hadn’t happened so far. She had hoped they would have a tiny baby to spoil this Christmas.

Beca was cuddled up on the sofa with the blonde, Aubrey hadn’t been very well the past couple of days, she had come down with the flu. Beca had taken it upon herself to look after her wife in any way she could.

The blonde was peacefully asleep her head resting on Beca’s shoulder as they lay on the sofa. It gave Beca time to think over the last few months.

The blonde had been causing a lot more arguments with Beca as frustrations came out. Beca understood, the talker woman had been really excited about starting a family with Beca and because it hadn’t happened yet the blonde was getting more and more agitated.

It had been the brunette to suggest it, knowing that her wife was waiting for her to be ready. Beca couldn’t wait to have a mini version of her wife running around the house.

Of course it upset Beca that it hadn’t happened yet, she wanted to be holding her little bundle of love in her arms. Beca’s grip tightened on the blonde in her arms as she thought about the situation. It had, had a big effect on the blonde who had cried to sleep many times over the whole thing.

They had both decided to put it all aside for Christmas and New Year, they would try again next year with renewed hope. So they had decorated the house, listening to Christmas music and baked way to many cookies for them to actually even think of eating.

Any arguments were stopped and they just enjoyed spending time with each other once again. When Aubrey had gotten ill Beca had been doing anything and everything the blonde could ask of her, just so the blonde would feel even the tiniest bit better.

Today Beca had gotten home from Christmas food shopping to find Aubrey on the sofa looking so unhappy, the blonde hated being ill. She asked the brunette to come and cuddle with her after the shopping had been put away. Which Beca more than happily obliged, and that’s where they had stayed, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

By the time Christmas day had rolled around Aubrey had made a small improvement. She was more active and was happily helping Beca in the kitchen. She was on washing up duty as she didn’t want to get anyone ill. They had Chloe and Stacie coming round for Christmas dinner, something they had organised months ago.

Aubrey was just tidying the living room as the doorbell rang. She moved to answer it and a happy smile filled her face as she was greeted by her closest friends.

They did the whole present exchange and chattered for a little while before they sat down to eat dinner.

‘So how are you feeling Bree?’

‘A little better, I’d hoped it would be gone in time for Christmas but it seems to be lingering a little’ Aubrey looked at Chloe who smiled gently at her friend.

‘I’m sure you’ll be better soon enough’ Stacie stated, staying positive for her friend.

‘I hope so it’s gone on for way to long as it is’ Aubrey muttered. The other three women chuckled, knowing the blonde hated being sick.

‘Hey guys you never told us the results of your last attempt, normally you send us a little message’ Chloe looked to the couple who looked confused for a second and then realisation hit.

‘To be honest Chloe with Christmas coming so quickly and Aubrey getting ill we had somehow forgotten, which is ridiculous really’ Beca explained as Aubrey looked at her plate thoughtfully.

‘Well maybe you should take a test after dinner’ Stacie suggested, the married couple across from them nodded and the subject was changed.

The girls chatted happily throughout the rest of dinner and whilst tidying up. They moved to sit in the living room where they continued to catch up on everything. Beca was just telling a funny story to do with an artist she had been working with.

‘Beca!’ was shouted through the house. Beca stood from her seat shrugging at the two women and then ran to find Aubrey. She skidded into their bedroom to find a tearful Aubrey on their bed.

‘Bree? What’s wrong?’ Beca asked as she rushed to her wife.

Aubrey looked over to Beca holding something out to her. Beca looked at it to see three pregnancy tests in her hand. Beca took them and looked them all over.

‘Bree is this saying what I think it is?’

‘It is baby, I’m pregnant’ Aubrey stated with a tear filled smile.

‘You’re pregnant, we’re going to be parent’s’ Beca looked to her wife tears of her own flowing down her cheeks. She dropped the test and pulled her wife in for a much needed hug. She pulled back and placed a firm kiss on Aubrey’s kips.

‘We’re going to have a baby’ Beca whispered as the blonde beamed happily.

‘We’re going to have a baby’ Aubrey repeated as the news finally sank in.

The couple eventually made their way downstairs to see their friends waiting nervously. Aubrey just nodded to them smiling happily, the two women squealed tackling them in a hug.

‘Oh I’m so happy for you’ Chloe had her own tears on her cheeks, so incredibly happy for her friends.

‘You guys are going to be parents!’ Stacie exclaimed as she hugged the two women.

‘Yes we are’ Beca smiled, pure joy showed in her eyes as she thought about their little Christmas miracle.

All four women settled back into the chairs, happily chattering away about the fact a baby will be with them next year. Aubrey cuddled happily into Beca. The day had been made so much better now and she got her Christmas wish. Christmas miracles do happen after all.


End file.
